


DUELO (post-Emily, 5x07)

by SpookyCrispita



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyCrispita/pseuds/SpookyCrispita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: Después de la muerte de Emily, Mulder ayuda a una rota Scully en su proceso de duelo. Esta historia tiene lugar en la Temporada 5 y constará de 5 partes, cada una de las cuales correspondiente a una de las cinco fases del duelo (negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación). <br/>SPOILERS: Christmas Carol, Emily y un poco de la temática del cáncer. <br/>CLASIFICACIÓN: El relato tiene de todo: angustia, tensión sexual, shipper, mayores de 18, un poco de un caso de “Expediente X”… Pero creo que, sobre todo, impera la angustia, así que lo clasificaré en ese apartado.  <br/>DISCLAIMER: Sí, lo sé, ni Mulder ni Scully son míos. Si lo fueran, habríamos visto toneladas de sexo en la serie. He dicho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I, Capítulo 1

_**Parte I: Negación** _

**Capítulo 1**

_Punto de vista de Mulder (PVM)_

"Estoy bien".

Ahí están, esas dos palabras tan simples como poderosas. Las he oído salir tantas veces de los labios de mi compañera que su significado, de alguna manera, se ha desprendido de ellas y el tiempo ha borrado cualquier rastro de sentido. Como si alguna vez hubieran significado realmente lo que deberían, de todas maneras. Porque la verdad es que Scully no está bien, de la misma manera en que no estaba bien ninguna de las incontables veces en que he recibido esa misma respuesta por su parte a lo largo de los años. No, definitivamente no está bien y el nudo creciente en su garganta no hace más que confirmar mis miedos más profundos. Porque, ¿cómo podría acaso estar bien cuando ha enterrado a su hija hace menos de 72 horas? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, puede enfrentarse a una tragedia de tal magnitud, el destino antinatural de ver a tu propia hija morir? No está _para nada_ bien y no puedo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que decir, no sé qué puede ser dicho en estas circunstancias para hacerla sentir un poco mejor, desconozco las palabras exactas para secar esas lágrimas perpetuas que se asoman a sus eternos ojos azules cada vez que el recuerdo de Emily cruza por su mente. Así que asiento estúpidamente, impotente, como si no hubiera nada más que pudiera hacer en esta situación, y es que, de hecho, _no lo hay_.

Hay un dicho de Confucio que mi madre solía contarme cuando era pequeño y que dice así: _"Si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio, entonces no lo digas"._ Nunca he llegado a entender el significado de estas palabras puesto que, para mí, uno nunca debería permanecer en silencio, no importa qué dolorosa o inconveniente verdad estés a punto de revelar. Y, si pienso en mi propia madre, tengo que decir que esa es una interesante selección de palabras, teniendo en cuenta que vienen de la boca de una mujer que no ha hecho nada más que permanecer en silencio desde que mi hermana desapareció (ahora entiendo por qué nunca más volvió a mencionar a Confucio). Pero, en este momento, mientras permanezco de pie al lado de mi compañera en el tanatorio viéndola elegir entre distintos tipos de lápidas, mientras miro a su indescifrable rostro con mi inevitable expresión de miedo, creo que no podría estar más de acuerdo con el filósofo chino. _"Estoy bien",_ pronuncia cuando se percata de que la miro con preocupación después de que el dependiente del tanatorio la pregunte si quiere la lápida con o sin foto de Emily. Asiento silenciosamente, siguiendo el consejo de Confucio, pero me las apaño para cogerla de la mano antes de que conteste _"Sin foto, por favor"_ y permanezco a su lado durante todo el proceso, dibujando pequeños círculos con mi pulgar sobre la pequeña y delicada palma de su mano.

_Punto de vista de Scully (PVS)_

"Llévame a casa".

Mi voz sonó más débil lo que había esperado, casi un mero suspiro. Mulder buscó mis ojos con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no realizar la misma pregunta obvia otra vez. Porque así como yo siempre respondo con aquellas dos palabras una y otra vez – _Estoy bien, claro que lo estoy, por qué no lo iba a estar, considerando que acabo de perder a mi hija, ya sabes -,_ estoy realmente cansada de recibir siempre la misma pregunta, a veces vocalizada y a veces tácita, a veces con sus palabas pero la mayoría de las veces, con sus ojos. No puedo evitar responder siempre tan cínicamente, de la misma manera en que Mulder no puede evitar preguntarme, no puede evitar preocuparse por mí. Y aunque sé que le vuelve loco oírme mentir continuamente, no puedo hacerlo mejor, no sé hacerlo mejor, porque de ninguna manera voy a responder con sinceridad, no hay posibilidad de derribar el muro que he estado construyendo con tanto esfuerzo durante los últimos cinco años y dejarle entrar, entrar en este aterrado corazón que no puede soportar nada de esto ya más, que está a punto de romperse en pedazos del todo y para siempre. Así que por eso siempre le ofrezco la respuesta segura, la controlada, porque si tuviera alguna idea de que esta actitud es solo una fachada, si supiese lo cerca que estoy de colapsar, le faltaría tiempo para salir corriendo al despacho de Skinner y solicitar mi traspaso con efecto inmediato. Pero en vez de eso, le ofrezco mi versión serena, mi versión fría, la Scully consistente y templada a la que está acostumbrado, aquella que nunca se derrumba, no importa qué ocurra, aquella que siempre permanece de pie con sus tacones puestos y su impecable melena preparada para el siguiente asalto. Esa es la Scully en la que me he convertido, esa es la Scully que he creado para él, y dudo que fuese capaz de enfrentarse a la verdadera.

Y, así, Mulder no añade nada más allá de asentir con la cabeza, colocando su mano al final de mi espalda mientras salimos del tanatorio.

_PVM_

El silencio que se ha instalado entre nosotros es tan grande que casi puedo sentirlo sobre nuestras cabezas, presionándonos como una masa de aire caliente. Scully no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que entró en el coche hace diez minutos, justo antes de esconderse automáticamente detrás de ese muro de frialdad que suele usar para enviar el mensaje de que todo está bien, borrando cualquier rastro del devastador momento al que se acaba de enfrentar en el tanatorio. Ha permanecido quieta los últimos diez minutos, su boca cerrada y sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de la autopista hacia Georgetown. Estoy buscando qué decir, pero no soy capaz de encontrar algo que no suene demasiado superficial para las circunstancias. Sin embargo, mientras nos acercamos cada vez más a su vecindario en el tráfico fluido de esta tarde de sábado, me doy cuenta de que es tan solo una cuestión de minutos hasta que lleguemos a su calle y la pierda para el resto del día. Y ese aterrador pensamiento consigue expulsar palabras de mi boca antes de ser consciente de ellas.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o te apetece que vayamos a cualquier otro lugar?"

Scully me mira confusa, como si acabase de llegar de una lejana distancia y mis palabras le sonasen borrosas. Permanece en silencio unos segundos, hasta que vuelve a la realidad y procesa mi petición.

"Creo que… prefiero ir a casa, por favor". Responde, mirándome con aquellos dos ojos de una claridad imposible. "Tan solo necesito estar sola".

Me esperaba esas palabras incluso antes de que las pronunciase, pero no puedo evitar el dolor momentáneo que se clava en mi pecho con su respuesta, con su deseo de estar sola. Y por mucho que intento sonreír y permanecer ilegible, Scully me conoce demasiado bien para pretender que no se ha percatado de lo mucho que me ha dolido su respuesta.

"Lo siento, Mulder. No pretendía ser grosera". Mi compañera se disculpa, bajando la mirada al suelo del coche. "Pero no me siento con ganas de hacer nada más ahora mismo".

"Está bien, Scully, lo entiendo. No tienes por qué disculparte. Te llevaré a casa para que puedas descansar como es debido". Intento sonar ameno y positivo, esperando que esta vez se lo crea.

Pero, por supuesto, ella _no_ se lo cree.

"Ya sé que solo intentas ayudarme, Mulder, y de veras que lo aprecio". La mirada en sus ojos muestra un gran agradecimiento mientras habla. "Pero ha sido un día muy difícil y tengo ganas de irme a la cama". Y, entonces, añade estas últimas palabras, que me pillan completamente desprevenido debido a la espontaneidad: "Pero quizás quieres acompañarme a casa a tomar un té antes de que me eche a dormir y dé el día por terminado".

Porque mi compañera puede ser muchas cosas, pero espontánea definitivamente _no_ es una de ellas.

_Antes de que me eche a dormir y dé el día por terminado._ Oh, sí, puede leer entre líneas, entre esa apropiada selección de palabras que ha usado, remarcando que es hora de irse a la cama. Scully está intentando despedirse de mí pero no tiene el corazón para denegarme una despedida elegante antes de irse. Y por mucho que sé que solo está intentando compensarme por su comportamiento ausente de los últimos días y que espera que rechace su oferta de una manera educada, el simple hecho de pensar que voy a dejar a esta mujer sola, sola con sus recuerdos y sola con su sufrimiento, me parte el corazón en pedazos. Así que no puedo más que aceptar su oferta, a pesar de que sé que únicamente ha sido mera cortesía.

"Te acepto ese té, gracias". Scully está tan sorprendida con mi respuesta como yo hace segundos con su ofrecimiento, pero se las apaña para esconder la decepción en algún lugar de su maravilloso y complejo cerebro, y para mostrarme una pequeña y artificial sonrisa.

_PVS_

Cuando ya pensaba que había tenido suficiente tensión para todo el día, me doy cuenta de que aún puedo soportar un poco más mientras esperamos a que el ascensor llegue a mi planta. Hemos permanecido de pie, cada uno lo más lejos posible del otro, al menos todo lo posible que permite el espacio tan reducido del ascensor de mi edificio. Somos tan conscientes del poco espacio que hay entre nosotros como de las muchas verdades calladas que nos separan, muchas más que cualquier distancia física. Siento la mirada de Mulder de reojo, pero cuando encuentro el coraje de corresponderla, el ascensor ya ha llegado a mi planta y Mulder abre la puerta con rapidez, tan ansioso como se encuentra por un poco más de espacio. Después, sujeta la puerta del ascensor para mí, ofreciéndome una sonrisa impecable.

"Después de ti", pronuncia como el perfecto caballero que puede ser a veces, esperando a que salga del ascensor y enfile el pasillo en dirección a mi casa.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y salgo del ascensor. Noto que él me sigue mientras busco las llaves en mi bolso, poniendo su mano al final de mi espalda. _De nuevo._

La primera vez que le conocí, odié este gesto tan refinado pero en cierta manera machista, como si necesitase ayuda para caminar o, peor aún, como si necesitase la mano de un hombre dirigiendo mi camino. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, este gesto de cortesía acabó convirtiéndose en un viejo hábito entre nosotros y yo aprendí con sorpresa que en realidad era un gesto que me encantaba, un gesto que habla de la profunda y genuina ternura que Mulder siente por mí, y del gran cuidado con el que me trata. El hecho de tener la completa atención de Mulder depositada en mí en las peores horas de mi vida, las cuales estaba segura de estar atravesando en ese mismo momento, me hacía sentir un poquito más aliviada.

Y, sin embargo, _solamente_ un poquito.

Mientras entro en mi casa, contesto a su cortesía con más cortesía.

"Ponte cómodo", le digo señalando al sofá con la cabeza, mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina. "Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos."

Me lleva menos de cinco minutos preparar dos tazas de té verde – mi favorito-, y me doy cuenta de que disfruto con ese pequeño rato alejada de él. Cuando regreso de la cocina con una bandeja en mis manos encuentro a Mulder sentado en un extremo del sofá, con sus manos en los bolsillos y su chaqueta de cuero cuidosamente doblada detrás de mi sofá, algo que es totalmente atípico en él. Por más que me encanta su look casual de fin de semana, puedo sentir su incomodidad, su manera de compensar el nerviosismo por medio de los pequeños detalles. Me mira en cuanto entro en su campo visual y rápidamente se levanta para ayudarme a colocar la bandeja en la mesita de la sala. Sé que intenta mostrarse calmado, pero le conozco demasiado bien para saber que lo último que siente es calma. Intento reprimir un suspiro de fatiga. Si no conociese a este hombre _tan_ bien, algunas cosas serían más simples con él algunas veces.

Bueno, pero solo _algunas cosas._ Y solo _algunas veces._

"Té verde, por supuesto", bromea. "Mi favorito". Le he hablado a Mulder miles de veces de los beneficios naturales del té verde, lo cual se toma tan en serio como todas las otras veces en que intento hacer que lleve un estilo de vida saludable. Eso quiere decir, infructuosamente, claro. Le muestro una pequeña sonrisa y compongo una expresión ofendida, algo que en nuestro lenguaje privado significa que le doy el visto bueno para que bromee con mi estilo de vida sano, algo que encuentra (extrañamente) divertido. Estaba esperando a que continuase con la broma, añadiendo algo así como _"Scully, qué bien sabes que a los hombres se nos conquista por medio de la comida, ¿eh?",_ ya que sé cuánto odia los tés en general, pero simplemente me devuelve la mirada con una cálida sonrisa mientras añade dos cucharillas de azúcar al té. Creo que piensa que no es el momento de hacer bromas y, por mucho que aprecie su precaución, creo que en realidad me vendría bien un poco de humor, particularmente después de tanto drama como he tenido últimamente. Y es que soy todo menos una reina del drama.

"Está rico, gracias". Mulder bebe dos sorbos más de té antes de volver a posar la taza en la mesa. Después, deja al silencio correr unos segundos mientras yo bebo mi té. Cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace en un tono de voz bajito: "Yo también he pasado por eso. Sé cuánto duele".

Le miro atentamente sin abrir la boca, pues no tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando. Mi rostro de incomprensión invita a Mulder a explicarse un poco mejor.

"Me refiero al tanatorio. Yo estuve allí con tu madre, hace tres años, cuando desapareciste". Asiento con la cabeza pero sigo sin decir nada, no muy segura de a dónde quiere ir a parar. "Ella me pidió que la acompañase, igual que has hecho tú hoy".

"Suena a algo que ella haría, sí". Contesto, esta vez esbozando una sonrisa. "Siempre ha confiado en ti para tomar cualquier decisión que me afecte". Hago una pausa y le miro directamente a los ojos, porque sé lo importante que son para él mis siguientes palabras: "Le gustaste desde el principio".

"Sí, lo sé. Solo Dios sabe por qué". Mulder muestra una sonrisa infantil, mezcla de alegría y de cierta vergüenza, como si no mereciese su apreciación.

Se me ocurren muchas razones por las que sí que la merece, pero decido dejarle continuar para averiguar a dónde va a llevarnos esta conversación.

"Tu madre me ayudó mucho. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta, pero siempre encontró una forma de hacer que no me derrumbase pese a la gravedad de la situación. Ella… ella irradia paz, y eso me ayudó a enfrentarme a tu desaparición".

Y es en ese momento cuando, de repente, me doy cuenta de a dónde quiere ir _realmente_.

"Mulder, no. Por favor". Intento cortar su sugerencia incluso antes de que la pronuncie.

"Scully…" Mulder alarga la última sílaba de mi nombre, inseguro de cómo proceder. "No deberías estar sola ahora mismo. Estás pasando por mucho. Quizás quedarte con tu madre unos días no es tan mala idea…"

"Mulder, de verdad, estoy…". Siento su mano en mi hombro antes de ser consciente de lo que estoy a punto de decir. Me mira con una expresión dura en sus ojos, y sacude la cabeza.

"No. Por favor." Me dice, casi me _ruega_. Intento evitar el dolor en sus ojos dejando que la última palabra muera en mis labios. _Estoy bien…_

Esta vez es él quien reprime un suspiro, solo que este es un suspiro de frustración. El silencio vuelve momentáneamente, ninguno de los dos capaz de hablar de nuevo, sintiendo el espacio entre nosotros haciéndose más grande mientras los dedos de Mulder se resbalan desde mi hombro hasta el sofá.

Y entonces dice lo que ha querido decir desde el comienzo, sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos fijos en la mesa, incapaz de mirar a los míos.

"Entonces, tal vez… Tal vez puedo quedarme aquí contigo un par de días… O te puedes venir tú a mi apartamento, si lo prefieres…"

Siento cómo mi corazón da un vuelco y soy momentáneamente incapaz de responder, de encontrar las palabras en mi boca. Intento mantenerme calmada, controlar la pequeña revolución que está ocurriendo dentro de mí, ignorar las mariposas en mi estómago. Mulder me mira con la vergüenza asomada a sus ojos, claramente malinterpretando mi silencio.

"Lo siento, no estaba implicando que tú y yo… no estaba dando por hecho nada. Me refería a tu sofá, claro." Puedo notar cómo se sonroja mientras habla y me pregunto cuánto de ruborizada está mi propia cara.

"Mulder, aprecio tu preocupación, de veras que lo hago". Intento mostrarle una sonrisa tierna. Lo último que quiero que piense es que soy desconsiderada, así que uso el tono de voz más suave que puedo para rechazar su oferta. "Pero realmente necesito estar sola ahora mismo".

"De acuerdo." No insiste más con ese asunto, consciente de la inutilidad de hacerlo, pero _sí_ que intenta usar una estrategia diferente, una que de alguna manera, me enfada aún más. "Pero por qué no te tomas unos días libres en el trabajo, haz un viaje o simplemente date tiempo hasta que te encuentres mejor… Seguro que puedo sobrevivir un par de semanas sin ti". Añade esta última frase con una sonrisa tímida, intentando endulzar su sugerencia, aunque ambos sabemos que no resistiría ni una semana sin mí.

Es la hora de usar esas otras dos palabras que son las favoritas en la lista de Mulder de "Scullysmos", justo debajo de _Estoy bien._

"Necesito trabajar, Mulder".

Esta vez no trata de reprimir el suspiro.

"No, Scully, necesitas descansar y cuidarte…"

Empiezo a cansarme de su excesiva preocupación.

"Mulder, de verdad, solo quiero volver al trabajo y continuar con mi vida lo antes…"

"Scully, por favor, tómate tu tiempo…". Ya ni siquiera me está escuchando, frustrado con mis constantes negativas.

"Mulder, de verdad, ¡estoy _bien!_ ". No las digo a propósito, las palabras simplemente salen de mí sin procesarlas antes de pronunciarlas, antes de _gritarlas._

Solo le lleva medio segundo responderme, con sus ojos llenos de dolor y la furia dominando su voz al gritar:

"¡Los cojones, Scully!"

Sé que se arrepiento de su comentario al instante, pues es inusual que pierda los buenos modales conmigo, que falte al respeto a esta relación igual, casi _sagrada_ , que tenemos. Si mal no recuerdo, es la segunda vez que le oigo utilizar palabrotas conmigo, después de la vez en que estaba a punto de descubrir que él era indirectamente responsable de mi cáncer.

"Lo siento…". Me dice, con la culpa cruzando desesperadamente por sus ojos.

Pero por mucho que sé que _realmente_ lo siente, no puedo hacer nada por ayudarle, por ayudarnos.

"Mulder, creo que deberías irte."

"Scully, por favor…"

Siento una fatiga infinita, el cansancio de un día, de _tres_ días que han sido mentalmente exhaustos para mí.

"Mulder, por favor. Vete."

Mi voz suena más fuerte de lo que pretendo, dejándole sin más opción que obedecer.

"Sí, creo que debería irme".

Mulder coge la chaqueta de cuero del sofá y se aleja hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir se gira hacia mí y añade, su voz casi un mero susurro:

"De veras que lo siento".

Y entonces se va, dejándome sola con un silencio insoportable y con mi abrumador duelo, sola como he pedido, sola como he _exigido_ , con el corazón roto por segunda vez en el día.

CONTINÚA EN EL CAPÍTULO 2 DE LA PARTE I


	2. Parte I, Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_PVM_

Pensé que el lunes nunca iba a llegar, tan impaciente como estaba por que terminara el fin de semana – casi como cada domingo de mi vida, solo que esta vez por razones completamente distintas: si normalmente estaba muerto de aburrimiento durante mis sábados y domingos, con no mucho más que hacer que perseguir alocados y estrambóticos misterios en las noticias, o visitar a los Pistoleros Solitarios para perseguir misterios aún más alocados y estrambóticos que los míos, ahora mismo Scully era el único misterio en el que estaba interesado. No había tenido noticias suyas desde que me marchara de su casa el sábado por la tarde, después de aquella desastrosa conversación que no había ido _para nada_ como había esperado, incluso habiendo esperado que fuera mal de todas formas. Había pensado llamarla el domingo e incluso había cogido mi teléfono y marcado los dígitos de su número, pero siempre había colgado antes de que sonara. Realmente no sabía qué decirla. _¿Lo siento?_ Sí, ella ya sabía de sobra que lo sentía. _¿Cómo estás?_ Ella _está_ _bien,_ por supuesto, ¿qué pregunta más estúpida es esa? _¿Tienes algún plan para la tarde del domingo?_ "Puede que vaya a poner flores nuevas en la tumba de Emily, ¿quieres venir conmigo?" o, mejor aún, "Voy a ir a la Iglesia a rezar un poco por esa otra vida de Emily en algún lugar del cielo, ese lugar espiritual en el que tú no crees. ¿Te apetece unirte?". También podría haberla llamado y animarla a que saliese conmigo y los Pistoleros a tomar una cerveza y charlar sobre teorías y conspiraciones disparatadas y sin fundamento, pero dudaba de que ese fuera su plan ideal para hacer el duelo. Últimamente habíamos pasado más tiempo juntos durante los fines de semana, aunque creo que no es necesario añadir que siempre con algún pretexto profesional, tan cobardes como éramos para confesar que simplemente queríamos disfrutar de nuestra compañía, tal y como hacen las personas normales. Pero, claro está, nosotros éramos todo _menos_ normales. En cualquier caso, no me parecía el momento más idóneo para llamarla e invitarla a que viniera conmigo a buscar instalaciones ocultas del gobierno que estaba convencido de que escondían tecnología alienígena y bla, bla, bla (podéis imaginaros el resto si me conocéis un poquito). No, no era hora de ser un completo cretino, podía esperar hasta el lunes para eso, cuando los dos _no_ hablásemos de lo que había ocurrido el sábado, y yo _tampoco_ la preguntaría que tal estaba y así ella _no_ me respondería que estaba bien, y entonces _no_ compartiríamos el resumen de nuestro fin de semana y nos pondríamos directamente a trabajar en el siguiente caso que fuera de mi interés. Esto es lo que se conoce como comunicación, ¿verdad que sí? Si ya sabía yo que no necesitábamos aquel seminario sobre trabajo en equipo…

Así que, después de todo, volvía a ser lunes otra vez, y ahí estaba yo, sentado en mi oficina, aún solo – el primero en llegar, como casi todas las mañanas -, con el informe de un nuevo caso abierto sobre la mesa pero sin prestar ninguna atención. No podía dejar de mirar el reloj, ansioso por que Scully llegara y hablara. Bueno… no tanto _hablar._ Mejor, solo hablar, sin cursiva. Hablar, en minúsculas. Necesitaba verla, comprobar que estaba bien. Bueno… no _bien bien_. Quizás solo _bien,_ como a ella le gustaba repetir. De una manera u otra, solo quería que llegase para que pudiéramos _no hablar_ y yo pudiera comprobar que ella _no_ estaba bien bien, pero que sí estaba _bien_ , como siempre, y pudiéramos pretender que todo estaba bien también y nada había pasado y nadie había muerto recientemente, y así añadir esto a la lista de secretos que ambos cargábamos a nuestras espaldas. Necesitaba esta insana e insensata dinámica entre nosotros para seguir adelante, para darle sentido a mi trabajo, y a mi día a día, y a mi vida. Porque por más que esta relación fuera extraña, e inusual, y quizás incluso defectuosa, seguía siendo la mejor relación que había tenido en toda mi vida. Qué narices, era lo mejor que había tenido en mi vida, a secas. Y lo más gracioso es que ni siquiera era una relación en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero sabía con seguridad que ninguna de las escasas, superficiales e insatisfechas relaciones que había tenido en mi vida habían sido ni la mitad de gratificantes que esta, incluso sin el sexo y sin las caricias. Y eso era decir mucho, considerando mi "género" favorito de películas… (ya sabéis a lo que me refiero).

Mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Lo cogí con la vista aún fija en el reloj, por un momento preocupado de que algo le hubiese ocurrido a Scully. Me sentí aliviado cuando oí la sobria voz de mi jefe al otro lado de la línea.

"Agente Mulder, ¿está la Agente Scully con usted?"

Buenos días a ti también, mi querido Director Adjunto.

"No, señor. Aún no ha llegado, pero estará aquí en cualquier momento". Contesté, sorprendido de que mi jefe comprobara que llegáramos puntuales al trabajo, algo que nunca antes había parecido importarle.

"Bien, esperaba poder hablar con usted a solas. Quería discutir el nuevo caso al que habéis sido asignados. ¿Ha tenido tiempo de echarle un vistazo al informe?"

Bajé mi mirada a la carpeta con el informe que había estado abriendo y cerrando los últimos quince minutos, nunca fijándome realmente en una sola página del mismo. Digamos que sí, que le había echado un vistazo, claro… Uno y unos cuantos, aunque ninguno de ellos de utilidad alguna.

"Estaba… estaba comenzando con ello ahora mismo. ¿Algo importante que deba saber?"

"De hecho, sí. Estoy preocupado por la Agente Scully. Me temo que este no es el mejor caso para ella ahora mismo…, no después de lo que acaba de pasarle".

Skinner estaba informado acerca de la existencia y el caso de Emily, algo que había hecho yo mismo cuando tuve que pedirle unos días libres, inicialmente para testificar a favor de Scully en la adopción de Emily y, después, para cuidar de ella – si eso es siquiera posible – y ayudarla con todos los procedimientos necesarios para el funeral. El hecho de pedirle días libres era algo a lo que Skinner no estaba habituado, menos aún dos veces en una misma semana, así que tuve que terminar por ser honesto con él y contarle lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, primeramente porque necesitaba los días, pero también porque estaba preocupado por Scully y quería que Skinner intentara convencerla para que se cogiera un tiempo para ella, algo que había tenido los mismos efectos vanos que mis propios intentos. Desde aquel momento, tanto Skinner como yo nos manteníamos alertas con la salud mental de Scully y dudábamos que regresar al trabajo fuera lo que más necesitaba ella en estos momentos.

Abrí la carpeta del informe del caso tan pronto como oí mencionar el nombre de Scully, esta vez prestando verdadera atención. No tuve que leer mucho: un montón de imágenes de niños muertos hablaron por ellas mismas. Sentí como mi desayuno se revolvía en mi estómago y subía peligrosamente hasta la garganta con la terrible visión de aquellas imágenes: niños de unos 9 o 10 años quemados, con la piel (si es que se la podía seguir llamando así) carbonizada, sus caras y sus extremidades irreconocibles, trozos de carne humana achicharrados en los lugares donde la piel debería haber estado.

"¿Qué narices… que es esto, señor?". Tuve que controlar mis emociones para que no influyesen en mis modales tras el impacto de aquellas brutales fotografías. Estaba acostumbrado a ver cadáveres todo el tiempo en muchas y variadas formas, pero las imágenes de niños muertos siempre eran difíciles de procesar, eran duras y antinaturales, y recordaban que la vida era muy corta, que algunas vidas no llegaban a tener la oportunidad de disfrutar, de amar, de errar, de _vivir._ No había signo alguno de vida en aquellas fotos: la muerte era todo lo que relucía.

"Lo sé, las imágenes son impactantes. Cuatro muertes en diez días, cuatro estados diferentes – Texas, Colorado, Georgia y Illinois – y sin pista alguna de qué está detrás de estas muertes." Después de haberme informado, bajó la voz, con la inseguridad colándose en su voz como cada vez que hablaba de una manera más íntima: "Este va a ser un caso difícil, especialmente para la Agente Scully".

"¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos deshacernos del caso? Quiero decir, ¿qué le hace tan especial para que haya sido asignado a nosotros?" No había leído el informe aún, pero en una primera lectura simplemente parecía un desafortunado caso de epidemia. Bueno, no _simplemente_ , no me malinterpretéis, pero no encontraba rastro de lo paranormal en ningún lado.

"Las autoridades tampoco vieron nada raro al principio aparte, claro está, de las terribles condiciones de los cuerpos. Ni siquiera eran casos relacionados, pero todos tenían algo en común: segundos antes de que los niños murieran, pronunciaron un nombre. Resultó que el nombre que cada uno pronunció coincidía con el de la siguiente víctima. La conexión entre los casos no se estableció hasta que la policía local compartió la información entre estados, impactados como estaban con las muertes. Fue así como se dieron cuenta del extraño fenómeno del nombre. El primer niño pronunció un nombre antes de morir que resultó ser el de la siguiente víctima, y lo mismo sucedió con las siguientes."

"¿Qué quieres decir que pronunció el nombre de la siguiente victima? ¿Con nombre y apellido?" Este caso comenzaba a tener suficientes elementos de intriga como para trabajar en él y, en circunstancias normales, me faltaría tiempo para hacer todas las preguntas que me empezaba a formarme, mientras improbables e infundadas teorías se irían formando en mi acelerada mente. Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, y todo lo que podía pensar ahora mismo era cómo esas horribles fotografías del caso iban a afectar a mi compañera.

"No, solo los nombres: Peter, Jenny, David. Es por ello por lo que la policía no prestó demasiada atención a ese detalle. En los cuatro casos los niños murieron en la escuela, durante una clase, con el resto de alumnos y los profesores de testigo. La policía pensó, en un primer momento, que los niños estaban intentando pedir ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros de clase."

"¿Y cómo murieron? Las fotos tienen muy mala pinta". No pude evitar la pregunta, a pesar de que ya me esperaba la macabra respuesta.

"Murieron quemados, de repente, sin razón alguna. No se encontró ningún artefacto o material explosivo entre sus pertenencias en ninguno de los cuatro casos. Estaban sentados en sus pupitres cuando empezaron a arder, para el horror del resto de compañeros que no paraban de gritar mientras los profesores intentaban apagar las llamas, aunque ninguno de ellos llegó a tiempo de salvarles. Imagínese el trauma que tienen los alumnos de estas cuatro escuelas. Cuando descubrieron que los cuatro niños habían muerto de la misma manera, la alarma social se extendió como la pólvora entre los cuatro estados. Y ha sido entonces cuando el FBI se ha atribuido el caso."

"Sí, me lo puedo imaginar". Estaba siendo honesto con mi respuesta, pero mi preocupación no estaba tan relacionada con la reacción social como con la posible reacción de Scully. "¿Y se ha sacado algo en claro de las autopsias?"

"No, las cuatro fueron declaradas inconclusas, aunque están de acuerdo en la causa: combustión espontánea. De lo que no tienen idea es del origen."

Vale, creo que ya sabéis cuánto me gustan esas dos palabras. _Combustión espontánea_. Eso era como un hueso para un perro, como la harina para los panaderos, como Scully para Frohike. Y, sin embargo, un escepticismo desconocido nacido inexplicablemente dentro de mí estaba determinado a no ver lo paranormal, la parte "X" en este expediente.

"De acuerdo, es una extraña forma de morir, eso es verdad, pero no es nada que no se haya documentado ya en la ciencia. ¿Y qué hay de cierto en esta historia de los nombres? ¿Se supone que tenemos que ver una relación basada en qué, el testimonio de un puñado de niños de 10 años completamente aterrados? Sí, la verdad es que suena muy fiable a mi juicio". No sabía de dónde venía toda esa susceptibilidad, pero no podía evitar sacarla.

"No solo los compañeros le oyeron pronunciar un nombre, también los profesores aseguran haberlo oído en los cuatro casos. Creo que eso le da un poco más de fiabilidad, Agente Mulder."

"Si usted lo dice…", añadí, con la ironía inconscientemente manchando mis palabras. Si Skinner estaba ofendido por la agresividad de mi voz, decidió dejarlo pasar. Incluso aunque apreciaba ese gesto por su parte, no consiguió que cambiara mi rechazo hacia el caso ni un poquito. "¿Y qué hay del FBI? ¿Han conseguido hacer alguna conexión entre los cuatro niños?"

"No, ninguna. No tienen nada en común: diferentes estados, diferentes escuelas, diferentes amigos, diferentes familias. Nada que los relacione a primera vista."

"¿Algún campamento de verano al que hayan podido asistir juntos? ¿Algún viaje, quizás?"

"Están trabajando en ello, pero no han encontrado nada aún. Aunque parece un proceso laborioso, muchos campamentos de verano y asociaciones juveniles no llevan un registro escrito de sus estudiantes, y muchos otros los tiran cuando pasan un par de años".

"Pues parece que tienen trabajo que hacer, sí." De nuevo, mi amiga la ironía colándose entre mis palabras.

"Agente Mulder, _usted_ tiene trabajo que hacer. El FBI se ha quedado sin ideas y están abiertos a nuevas "formas" de investigar, y aquí es donde usted y la Agente Scully intervienen."

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no responder lo que realmente pensaba, y de nuevo hice caso de mi amigo Confucio: guardé silencio y oí a Skinner suspirar al otro lado del teléfono.

"Han oído hablar de su reputación en este tipo de casos y quieren intentar todas las posibilidades para resolver el caso antes de que mueran más niños".

" _Si_ mueren más niños, querrá decir." Estaba siendo un verdadero grano en el culo y por un momento sentí lástima por Skinner, sabiendo lo cansado que podía llegar a ser tener a alguien al lado que corregía y puntualizaba cada cosa que salía de tu boca.

Creedme, creo que tengo _un poco_ de experiencia en eso.

"Agente Mulder, estas son órdenes directas de los superiores. Una de las víctimas, la última, es el hijo del Jefe de la Policía de Chicago. Le ha pedido al FBI que trabajen juntos con la policía para averiguar qué o quién es responsable de estas atroces muertes. Le aseguro que he intentado todo lo que he podido para quitarles este caso de encima, pero han dicho expresamente que quieren al Equipo de los Expedientes X trabajando en el caso".

Así que ahora querían el consejo de Don Siniestro, ¿eh? Justo la única vez en que no me sentía con ganas de darlo. Me tuve que reír ante la ironía del asunto.

"No somos un equipo, señor. Solo somos dos agentes siniestros trabajando en el sótano de la sede del FBI. Somos el hazmerreír del departamento. No veo en qué podemos ayudar."

"Déjese de tonterías, Agente Mulder." Ya me estaba preguntando cuánto tardaría Skinner en perder su inmensa paciencia. "Sé cuánto le interesan este tipo de casos. Es la Agente Scully la que te preocupa, igual que a mí, así que puede dejar de actuar como un cretino".

Me alegré de estar sentado; sino, con seguridad me habría caído al suelo después de oír a mi calmado y comedido jefe usar la palabra "cretino".

"Lo siento, señor, pero creo que este es el peor caso que la Agente Scully podría investigar después de la muerte de Emily. ¿Está seguro de que no hay nada que podamos hacer para rechazarlo? ¿No puede poner a trabajar a otros agentes?" Sabía que mis intentos eran en vano, pero tenía que intentarlo de todas maneras.

"Siento decirle que no, Agente Mulder. Nadie más tiene su nivel de experiencia en esta área".

Así que ahora éramos un equipo y un área. Me preguntaba qué más cosas nos habían denominado sin tener ni idea de ello.

"Señor, realmente creo que este caso puede ser dañino para Scully." Omití la palabra "Agente" a propósito, intentando transmitirle que mi preocupación traspasaba lo profesional.

"Soy consciente de ello, Mulder". Me respondió con la misma omisión, un detalle que interpreté como un interés personal tanto en mi compañera como en mí. "Pero mis manos están atadas. Es por ello por lo que quería hablar con usted antes de que llegase la Agente Scully. Quiero pensar que podemos intentar convencerla para retirarse de este caso. Estoy seguro de que usted solo puede ocuparse del caso. Después de todo, es su conocimiento y su actitud la que necesitan."

Ciertos recuerdos del sábado cruzaron momentáneamente por mi cabeza, recordándome lo tensa que era mi situación con Scully en ese momento.

"Siento decirle que va a ser imposible, señor. Ya intenté hablar con ella la semana pasada y convencerla de que cogiera unos días libres, pero rechazó mi sugerencia."

"Sí, lo sé. También rechazó esa misma sugerencia por mi parte, y algo me dice que también rechazará esta, así que creo que tendré que plantearlo más como una orden y menos como un consejo, si entiende lo que quiero decir."

"Ajá." Sonreí ante su ocurrencia. "Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente, señor."

"Bien. ¿Puede decirla que pase por mi oficina cuando llegue?"

"Lo haré, señor. Pero… por favor, no sea muy duro con ella."

"Descuide, Agente Mulder. Es por su propio bien." Skinner habló con seguridad y determinación, y yo sentí que podía confiar en él, una sensación que comenzaba a sentir cada vez más a menudo.

"Lo sé. Se lo diré en cuanto llegue." Y justo antes de que los dos colgásemos, añadí: "Y… ¿señor? Gracias por hacer esto."

"No hay que darlas, Agente Mulder".

_PVS_

Me sentía tan _vacía._

En realidad, vacía ni siquiera comenzaba a explicar cómo me sentía en aquellos momentos. Me sentía seca, inútil, insuficiente.

Me sentía estéril. _Era e_ stéril.

Cuando me comunicaron la noticia, no recuerdo que fuera tan duro. Había sido doloroso, por supuesto. Uno de mis sueños arrancado de mis entrañas sin preaviso, literal y no tan literalmente. Pero el alivio que sentí después de recuperarme de mi cáncer me había provisto de una forma de ver las cosas completamente distinta, me había hecho sentir tan agradecida solo por ser capaz de seguir respirando, de seguir viviendo, que oír tan malas noticias en vez de hundirme, me hizo más fuerte, me hizo creer que no era más que otro obstáculo en el camino, nunca tan alto y tan severo como el cáncer de origen desconocido al que acababa de enfrentarme y plantar cara pocos meses antes. Pensaba que si había sido capaz de recuperarme de aquello, estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera que Dios tuviera planeado para mí.

… O eso había _pensado._

Porque no había previsto esto, no había previsto que fuera a vivir algo tan difícil tan poco tiempo después, ni siquiera medio año después de mi recuperación. La verdad es que no esperaba que algo así sucediese. Esperaba casos peligrosos, más causas perdidas por las que mi compañero hubiese decidido pelear, tal vez alguna que otra desagradable sorpresa cortesía de nuestro querido Fumador. Pero no estaba esperando esto. No la estaba esperando _a ella._

Y, de repente, Emily entró en mi vida, tan inesperada como brevemente, de la misma manera en que salió de ella. Apareció y todas mis defensas se derrumbaron, toda mi resignación desapareció y una esperanza ancha e ilimitada empezó a crecer muy dentro de mí, una esperanza de que las cosas podrían ser diferentes, de que mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas, de que quizás la vida me estaba compensando por todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, por tanta pérdida como había tenido; que quizás, solo quizás, me merecía esto, que si la vida daba una de cal y otra de arena, era el momento de lo segundo. Así que había caminado esperanzada por la arena, solo para descubrir pocos días después que mis expectativas, mis deseos, eran inútiles. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para estar con ella, para conocerla mejor, para demostrarla cuánto la quería. Porque la verdad es que había comenzado a quererla desde el primer momento en que supe que era mi hija, la había querido tanto en tan poco tiempo, sin dudar si quiera un segundo antes de pedir su adopción, consciente como era de que mi vida iba a cambiar por completo. Pero no llegué a tener la oportunidad de ponerlo a prueba porque se fue mucho antes de que pudiera ganar esa batalla. Cada día enfermaba un poco más, cada día estaba un poco menos viva. Emily no estaba destinada a suceder, al igual que tampoco lo estaba mi maternidad. Y me había agarrado a un clavo ardiendo, tal y como había hecho Mulder con mi cáncer, solo que, esta vez, no había funcionado. Nada había funcionado para ella y había tenido que verla morir enfrente de mis ojos, impotente y horrorizada, suplicando a Dios que por favor no me hiciera pasar por aquello en ese momento, que por favor, por favor, no me hiciera pasar por aquello nunca jamás.

Pero, esta vez, mis plegarias _no_ fueron escuchadas.

Y, ahora, ella ya no estaba. Estaba una semana y ya no lo estaba la siguiente. Era algo inaceptable, algo que no me entraba en la cabeza. No podía asimilarlo, no podía procesar tanto dolor en tan corto espacio de tiempo.

Porque lo había tenido y lo había perdido, me habían enseñado el caramelo y me lo habían quitado antes de poder disfrutarlo, antes de poder darle sentido a esta tragedia. Ella se había marchado antes de que pudiera crear nuevos recuerdos para combatir la batalla. Y ese sentimiento era sobrecogedor, el ser consciente de los abrazos que nunca le daría, de los helados que nunca compartiríamos, los deberes que nunca le ayudaría a hacer, los recuerdos que nunca crearíamos. No había sido suficiente, no era suficiente con el corto tiempo que habíamos compartido, nunca sería suficiente. Y lo peor de todo es que era algo que ya no volvería a ocurrirme: ahora era estéril. Era estéril y lo sentía continuamente, constantemente. No podía quitarme a Emily de la cabeza y ella era el vivo y constante recordatorio de mi infertilidad, una nota mental 7 días a la semana, 24 horas al día. Me recordaba que era un hecho, un hecho científico, _definitivo_ , uno sin vuelta atrás. Y, de repente, el dolor ya no parecía tan manejable, la noticia de mi esterilidad ya no parecía tan fácil de digerir.

Porque algo se había _roto_ dentro de mí.

Había perdido mi fuerza. Ya no había lucha dentro de mí, no había sueño, ni maternidad, no había nada. Estaba vacía en todos los sentidos. No me quedaba más energía que gastar y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo, cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que fallara, hasta que me derrumbara.

No sabía _cuándo_ me rompería en pedazos, pero estaba segura del _cómo._

El _cómo_ estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando entré en la oficina el lunes por la mañana. En cuanto me vio, Mulder inmediatamente cerró la carpeta que tenía abierta encima de la mesa y me miró con las huellas del miedo escondidas muy adentro de sus ojos.

_Aquellos ojos._

Podía ahogarme en aquellos tristes ojos del color de la avellana, aquellos ojos que se asomaban directamente a mi alma. Era su arma para aplacarme, para arrastrarme hasta él. Era de la manera en que me decía todo sin palabras, una poderosa atracción contra la que tenía que luchar muy fuertemente para intentar mantenerme centrada cuando me explicaba su interpretación de un nuevo caso, una mirada que tenía que evitar _tantas_ veces si quería ser capaz de mantenerme concentrada en mi contraataque científico.

Y eran, recientemente, los ojos que me miraban inquisitoriamente, cuestionándome más que nunca, tratando de desnudar mi mente y mis pensamientos. Tenía tanto miedo de esos ojos, tal miedo de no poder seguir engañándole; asustada de que llegaría el momento en el que no sería capaz de seguir diciendo que estaba _bien_ , en el que acabaría perdiéndome en mí misma.

"Hola", me dijo, cruzando sus brazos por encima de la mesa, intentado esconder la carpeta debajo de ellos.

"Hola", le contesté, intentando evitar sus ojos y mirando directamente a la mesa. "¿Caso nuevo?"

"Eh… Sí, caso nuevo." Dudó por un instante y, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó insegura. "Pero, primero, tienes que ir a ver a Skinner. Acaba de llamar y ha dicho que quería hablar contigo en cuanto llegases."

"¿Solo conmigo?" Elevé mis cejas en señal de incredulidad, como hago cada vez que Mulder comparte alguna de sus irracionales teorías conmigo.

"Sí, solo tú." Esperaba que fuera a añadir algo más, pero no fue el caso.

"De acuerdo, entonces. Volveré en un momento." Añadí esto mientras me dirigía a la puerta, sin ser consciente aún de que regresar para empezar con el nuevo caso era justamente lo que Mulder y Skinner estaban intentando evitar.

_PVM_

Mi compañera estaba en negación.

Había estudiado el proceso del duelo muchas veces a lo largo de mis estudios en Psicología, y estaba muy familiarizado _yo mismo_ con las etapas. Me había llevado mucho tiempo superar esa primera fase del duelo después de la desaparición de mi hermana. Había sufrido la reacción inicial de la pérdida, incrédulo hacia el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido. Era muy consciente de aquellos primeros momentos, terribles y confusos, la desconfianza tu única arma de defensa, tan incapaz de procesar una verdad tan dolorosa, tanto que tu cuerpo, tu _mente_ , usa la negación como mecanismo de defensa para enfrentarte en esos primeros momentos de dolor. Había permanecido en esa primera etapa un largo tiempo y sabía cuán desgastador podía ser si extendías esta respuesta temporal en el tiempo.

Es por eso por lo que también sabía, sin duda alguna, que Scully estaba estancada en esta primera etapa de su duelo. Y aquello era algo que me preocupaba, no solo porque era la primera de cinco difíciles y largas etapas, sino por su tendencia a negar su sufrimiento y a demostrar siempre que estaba bien. No quería que mi compañera se quedara atrapada en esa fase indefinidamente. Era más fácil pretender que el dolor no estaba ahí, era más fácil engañar a los demás y a uno mismo. Yo también había estado ahí.

Qué narices, a veces incluso me preguntaba si _aún_ seguía ahí.

A veces me pregunto si realmente he superado esa primera fase, si aún sigo negando su pérdida y me escondo detrás de hombrecillos verdes; si mi eterna búsqueda de la razón es solo un mecanismo para evitar confrontar su desaparición. Porque quiero creer, sí, pero ¿realmente sé en qué?

Para mi compañera la pérdida era aún mayor, la pérdida era impensable. Conocer a tu hija pocos días antes de que muriese y pocos meses después de haber descubierto que no puedes tener hijos. Tragedia sobre tragedia. No podía ponerme en su situación incluso aunque lo intentara, incluso si no fuese el miserable egocéntrico que soy; pero sí que podía sentir su dolor, podía apreciar el sufrimiento en sus ojos, en su silencio, en las lágrimas que no se permitía llorar. Incluso podía sentirlo en la manera en que me aseguraba que estaba _bien,_ cada vez con más esfuerzo y menos convicción que la anterior. Y quería ayudarla, quería ayudarla tanto, quería estar ahí para ella en lo que fuese que necesitase de mí, _si_ es que acaso había algo que pudiera ofrecerle ahora mismo. Pero me sentía impotente porque ella no me dejaba ayudarla, no dejaba que _nadie_ la ayudase, que le hiciéramos el proceso un poco más llevadero, o al menos, que alguien le ayudase a no hacer ese doloroso proceso completamente sola. Pero ella rechazaba toda ayuda, viniese de donde viniese.

Y estaba a punto de constatar aquello de nuevo…

"Así que tenemos nuevo caso. Háblame un poco de él". Scully habló y caminó hasta la mesa con determinación, sentándose enfrente de mí con sus ojos fríos como témpanos y sus sentimientos bien encerrados dentro sí misma.

"¿Has hablado con Skinner?" Le pregunté, aunque ya me temía la respuesta.

"Sí, lo he hecho, Mulder. Y le he dicho lo mismo que te dije a ti el sábado."

Dudé en cómo continuar, pues tenía miedo de precipitar las cosas nuevamente si insistía y terminar tan desastrosamente como dos días atrás, pero tenía aún más miedo de que las fotos del nuevo caso la destrozaran por dentro.

"Scully…" No añadí nada más, suplicando con mis labios pero, sobre todo, con mis ojos.

"Mulder, ya hemos discutido esto. Necesito trabajar".

_No vayas ahí de nuevo, Scully,_ estuve a punto de replicar. Pero me mordí la lengua y simplemente la miré desesperanzado, una mesa y un millón de secretos situados entre nosotros.

"En fin, de acuerdo". Rompí la mirada y comencé a informarla sobre el caso, pero el tono de voz típicamente apasionado que usaba cuando teníamos un caso nuevo no me acompañaba esta vez. "Cuatro muertes, edades entre 9 y 10, cuatro estados diferentes. Todos murieron en clase en las mismas circunstancias: convulsión espontánea."

Esperaba que Scully pusiera los ojos en blanco y añadiera algún comentario irónico, pero permaneció en su silla inamovible, con una mirada totalmente indescifrable.

"La policía no pudo encontrar el origen del fuego en ninguno de los cuatro casos". Continué con el caso un poco más. "La conexión entre los cuatro niños es, en mi opinión, un poco débil, pero se cree que cada niño pronunció el nombre de la siguiente víctima antes de morir."

"Déjame verlo." Scully señaló la carpeta del caso. Por un segundo me paralicé, incapaz de mover mis manos ni mis labios. Pero mi compañera no tenía humor para negativas. "¿Puedo ver el informe, por favor?"

"Scully", conseguí encontrar mi voz otra vez. "No sé si Skinner te ha advertido de…"

"Sí, ya lo sé, Mulder. Skinner ya me ha dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, gracias." Añadió estas palabras sin temblar lo más mínimo, su mano extendida en dirección a la carpeta.

Suspiré, y después le entregué el informe.

Por favor, no te rompas en pedazos. Por favor, _no._

Abrió la carpeta y comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta que encontró las fotografías. Y entonces se quedó mirándolas en silencio, su cara una máscara de hielo, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Si algo se había roto dentro de ella, estaba siendo muy buena actriz.

Conseguí respirar otra vez e intenté continuar con el caso para evitar que se pudiera concentrar demasiado en aquellas horripilantes imágenes.

"Quieren que nos unamos porque lo han intentado con los métodos tradicionales y aún no han resuelto el caso. Parece que están dispuestos a gastar tanto dinero como sea necesario para resolverlo. ¿A que no adivinas quién es el padre de la última víctima?"

"Así que lo sabías", dijo de repente.

Dejé de hablar y la miré con confusión.

"¿Perdón?"

"Sabías todo este tiempo que era infértil".

¿Aquello era una pregunta, una observación o una recriminación?

Algo dentro de mí me decía que la última opción era la correcta.

"Scully…" La miré con la culpa inundando mis ojos. "Como te dije, pensé que te estaba protegiendo."

Esta vez, sus ojos se humedecieron un instante.

"Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste."

"No sentí que fuera el momento de decírtelo. Te acababas de recuperar de tu cáncer…"

No me dejó terminar la frase, su mirada dolida atravesando la mía cuando añadió:

"Tenía derecho a saberlo."

Sus palabras dolieron más que un cuchillo afilado.

Porque tenía razón, porque era un miserable hijo de perra, y porque no tenía excusa.

"Lo sé. Y lo siento."

Sentía que últimamente no hacía más que excusarme. A Scully, a mi jefe, a mí mismo.

Scully no dijo nada, pero rompió el contacto visual conmigo y se tomó su tiempo para recomponerse, para volver a construir su coraza.

"¿Qué es lo siguiente?" Cuando habló, señaló al informe con los ojos, que ya volvían a estar secos.

Me llevó un segundo centrarme y responder.

"Ellos… quieren que estemos en Illinois lo antes posible, el estado donde ha muerto la última víctima. Ya he reservado un billete para el vuelo de las 11.45…" Sentí su mirada asesina sobre mí y añadí rápidamente: "… pero si quieres puedo reservar un billete más para ti."

"Hazlo. Yo iré a casa a hacer la maleta." Me devolvió el informe, se levantó y se fue de la oficina sin mirarme ni despedirse.

_PVS_

Nevaba en Chicago cuando aterrizamos allí. El nuevo año acababa de empezar, un año de deseos y esperanzas, y enero era el mes para los planes, el mes para enmendar los errores y comenzar de cero.

Cómo deseaba poder hacerlo yo también, como deseaba saber _cómo_ hacerlo _._

Hicimos el viaje en silencio, tanto en el avión como en el coche de alquiler que recogimos en el aeropuerto. El silencio era incómodo, pero no más que las últimas conversaciones que habíamos tenido recientemente. Mulder llevaba la palabra _culpa_ escrita por toda la cara y casi ni me miraba. Yo, por mi parte, era un bloque de hielo en aquel momento, quizás no la mejor de mis actitudes, pero la única que podía usar para esconder el dolor y la rabia y la ira, para controlar tantas emociones que gritaban por salir desenfrenadamente.

Mulder siguió las señales indicativas hasta Naperville, un pequeño pueblo situado a 50 km de Chicago. Naperville era un tranquilo y seguro pueblecito, al menos hasta el momento, según los testimonios de los amigos y vecinos de David, la última víctima. Antes de visitar a la familia, hicimos una breve parada en un motel de carretera a las afueras de Naperville.

"¿Una habitación o dos?" La mujer del mostrador nos preguntó sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de la recepción, sin emoción alguna y, probablemente, muy aburrida.

"Dos habitaciones, por favor". No era mi intención sonar enfadada, pero fue así como soné.

"¿Podrían ser dos habitaciones contiguas, si es posible?" La voz de Mulder sonó urgente, incluso algo desesperada.

La mujer afirmó con la cabeza y cogió dos llaveros del soporte que tenía detrás de ella.

"Habitaciones 5 y 6, justo al final del pasillo. Ahora necesito una identificación, por favor."

Dejamos nuestros equipajes en las habitaciones y nos dirigimos de vuelta al coche. Hicimos todo esto en silencio, pero de alguna manera nos las apañamos para actuar al unísono, de acuerdo al elegir el número de habitaciones y al decidir que el conduciría.

Nos conocíamos demasiado bien, incluso cuando estábamos enfadados.

Mulder echó un vistazo al mapa de carreteras y se dirigió a la casa de los señores Garner, los padres de David. Nos habían advertido, tanto Skinner como en los informes, de que Marta Garner no estaba en condiciones de hablar con nosotros y de que sería Rob, el Jefe de la Policía de Chicago, el que nos informaría detalladamente del caso. No sabía si él era el fuerte de la pareja, pero siendo el jefe de Policía, seguramente había visto otros casos tan horripilantes como aquel. Y, sin embargo, eso no ayudaba ni siquiera un poquito, aquello no hacía que las cosas fueran mejores. Solo conseguía llenarte de una rabia desconocida y un deseo irracional de venganza. Eso era lo que probablemente deseaba, encontrar la causa, resolver el caso. Quizás de aquella manera podría darle descanso a su hijo, un descanso que ni él ni Marta volverían a encontrar ya más.

Los Garner vivían en un acomodado vecindario cerca del centro de la ciudad. Las aceras eran anchas y las calles se veían limpias, cada elegante casa con su parcela de jardín cuidadosamente segada. Un grupo de niños jugaban al fútbol en las aceras cuando llegamos. Parecían sanos y felices. Todo el vecindario lo parecía. Dolía descubrir que alguna gente _sí_ que lo tenía todo, que existían familias felices con hijos felices viviendo en vecindarios felices. Dolía porque sabía que aquello no estaba hecho para mí, porque sabía que había perdido mi última oportunidad de disfrutar de algo parecido a lo que la gente llamaba "vida normal".

"Somos el Agente Mulder y la Agente Special Scully del FBI". Mi compañero hizo las presentaciones mientras ambos enseñamos nuestras placas al hombre que abrió la puerta, presumiblemente el señor Garner.

"Soy Rob Garber, encantado de conocerles. Pasen adentro, agentes. Estaba esperándoles."

Entramos a la casa y le seguimos hasta el salón, un espacioso y acogedor lugar que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un catálogo de IKEA.

Se sentó en un sillón y nosotros hicimos lo mismo en el sofá que había enfrente. Entonces, se percató de algo y se volvió a levantar.

"Lo siento, casi se me olvida. Es mi mujer la que se ocupa de estas cosas normalmente. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo para beber?"

Tanto Mulder como yo negamos con la cabeza.

"No, gracias." Mulder rechazó su oferta amablemente. "Estamos bien."

Me pregunté por un momento si había usado el último comentario irónicamente.

"De acuerdo." Rob nos mostró una sonrisa forzada, una sonrisa que no podía evitar transmitir una profunda tristeza. Parecía cansado, sus ojos enrojecidos y dos largas ojeras revelando la falta de sueño de las últimas noches.

Entonces, procedió a informarnos sobre los detalles del caso, aunque la mayoría de lo que nos dijo ya lo habíamos leído antes en el informe. Su hijo de 10 años, David, había muerto quemado tres días antes en presencia de sus compañeros de clase y su profesor durante la clase de Matemáticas, alrededor de las 11.30. No habían descubierto la causa aún, siendo la combustión espontánea la única explicación que tenían hasta el momento, si es que se podía considerar a eso una explicación.

"¿Sabe de alguien que tuviera algo contra su hijo, quizás algún compañero de clase con el que no se llevara bien?" Mulder redirigió el interrogatorio hacia lugares que no había esperado, como era típico en él. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza considerar aquellas muertes como asesinatos, pues estaba segura de que el responsable de las muertes era de tipo biológico más que humano.

"No, para nada. David era un niño muy popular, ¿saben? Era divertido e inteligente y muy bueno en el baloncesto. El resto de los niños le admiraban." Había algo en la manera en que pronunció la última frase que lo hizo sonar despreciativo, como si el resto de los compañeros fueran menos que su hijo.

Después, Rob nos relató cómo habían relacionado las cuatro muertes y también que todavía no habían conseguido encontrar una conexión entre los niños.

"¿Quizás algún campamento de verano o alguna excursión? ¿El nombre de las otras víctimas le dice algo?"

"No, ninguno. David tenía muchos amigos de campamentos y excursiones, pero solía hablar de ellos todo el rato. Se escribía cartas y llamaba a alguno de ellos de vez en cuando, y durante las vacaciones escolares solía quedar con alguno de estos amigos. Créanme, hubiésemos oído hablar de estos otros niños de haber sido amigos de David."

"Señor, ¿de verdad cree que existe una conexión entre los cuatro casos? ¿Cree que los nombres están relacionados y son más que una mera coincidencia?"

Si no conociera a mi compañero tan bien como lo hacía, hubiera jurado que sus palabras sonaban más bien escépticas.

"Díganmelo ustedes. Son los expertos en estos asuntos." La voz de Rob sonó ligeramente ofendida. "Miren, no estoy más convencido que ustedes de esto, pero es la única pista que tenemos hasta el momento. Además, no se me ocurre ninguna razón por la que sus amigos y su profesor mintiesen cuando dijeron que David habló antes de morir".

Era mi turno de intervenir.

"¿Han llamado a la Unidad de Investigación de Enfermedades Virales e Infecciosas?" No había mención alguna en el informe, así que no me sorprendió cuando negó con la cabeza. "Quizás sería conveniente que hiciéramos eso lo primero, puede que sepan decirnos algo más sobre la naturaleza de la combustión. Nos ayudará a clarificar el responsable de las muertes."

"Puede hacer eso, Agente Scully. Lo que haga falta para encontrar a la persona responsable del asesinato de mi hijo". No dudó en referirse a ello como asesinato.

"A la persona o a la cosa, señor." Intenté corregirle, pero me miró mitad confuso, mitad molesto.

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir, Agente?"

"Con todos mis respetos, señor Garner, pero no creo que podamos asumir que se trata de un homicidio. Quizás debamos buscar la causa en una epidemia biológica o en nuevo tipo de virus que ataca la regulación de la temperatura corporal…"

Rob me interrumpió, esta vez sin tratar de esconder su tono ofensivo.

"Estoy muy seguro de que mi hijo fue asesinado, Agentes. No sé explicar por qué ni cómo, pero mi pequeño no murió por accidente. No estaba enfermo de ninguna manera y el día anterior había estado entrenando al baloncesto durante horas. Puedo asegurarles que se trata de un homicidio y no pararé hasta encontrar al asesino."

En casos normales, habría insistido cuidadosamente en que podía estar equivocado, pero estaba demasiado exhausta aquellos días como para enfrentarme con esfuerzos extra que no eran estrictamente requeridos, así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza y mirar de reojo a mi compañero, quien también asintió y le pidió a Rob que nos enseñara el cuarto de David en la planta de arriba.

No había nada de utilidad allí. La habitación de David era como la de cualquier otro niño de su edad: 3 o 4 posters en la pared, una docena de coches de juguete de diferentes modelos y formas, sábanas de la cama decoradas con las estrellas de los Chicago Bulls. Echamos un vistazo rápido y salimos de la habitación con el diario de David como única prueba. Cuando estábamos a punto de bajar por las escaleras, oímos el sonido de varios gemidos. Mulder y yo nos miramos entre nosotros y a Rob, quien se paró delante de la habitación de donde procedían los gemidos.

"Perdonen a mi mujer, no se encuentra muy bien estos días." Después, abrió la puerta un poquito y habló con ella usando un tono de voz muy dulce, como si hablase con un niño, un tono que no había usado hasta ahora. "Marta, cariño, el FBI está aquí. ¿Te sientes capaz de hablar con ellos? Podría ser importante para resolver el caso."

Su respuesta sonó débil y frágil a través de la puerta.

"Déjame en paz. Nadie puede ayudar a traer a mi pequeño David de vuelta a la vida".

No podía culpar a Marta por su autocompasión. Habían transcurrido tres días desde que su hijo había muerto y aún estaba en shock. Solo habían pasado cinco días desde la muerte de Emily y no me sentía mucho mejor que ella, todavía intentando averiguar cómo mantenerme a flote y por cuánto tiempo.

Y después, estaban _aquellas imágenes._

Había visto las horribles fotos de las víctimas. Casi había sido incapaz de mantenerme compuesta cuando Mulder me dio la carpeta, pero las imágenes se me grabaron en el cerebro para el resto de la mañana. Había vomitado todo el desayuno cuando llegué a casa para hacer la maleta y no había comido nada más en todo el día. Señor, no creía que fuera capaz de comer nada más por el resto del día.

Rob se disculpó de nuevo en nombre de su esposa y nos acompañó a la puerta de entrada. No había nada más que decir por el momento.

"No me importa lo disparatadas que sean sus teorías, solo quiero encontrar al malnacido que le ha hecho esto a mi hijo. Disponen de todos los recursos y servicios que necesiten".

"Muchas gracias, señor Garner. Estaremos en contacto". Mi compañero le dio la mano a Rob y luego esperó a que me la diera a mí. Después, nos dirigimos hacia el coche, pero Mulder se paró un segundo, como recordando algo de última hora, y se giró para hablar con Rob de nuevo. "Una última cosa, señor Garner. ¿Cuál fue el nombre que pronunció David antes… antes de morir?"

"Ah sí, casi me olvidaba. El nombre que pronunció fue Emily".

Sentí que el mundo comenzaba a girar alrededor mío, rápido e imparable. Noté la hierba inestable bajo mis pies y fui incapaz de controlar mis piernas o mis pies ni un segundo más. Y entonces supe que iba a derrumbarme, iba a derrumbarme ahí mismo, delante de mi compañero y del señor Garner. Podía ver cómo se movían los labios de Mulder pero era incapaz de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. No podía oír nada, no podía concentrarme en nada. Sentí que comenzaba a caer, mientras la cara de Mulder se alejaba de mí más y más y la hierba se acercaba vertiginosamente a mi cuerpo. La última cosa que recuerdo fueron los brazos de mi compañero sosteniéndome antes de que tocara el suelo.

Y, entonces, me desmayé.

CONTINÚA EN LA PARTE II


	3. Parte II, Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RESUMEN: Después de la muerte de Emily, Mulder ayuda a una rota Scully en su proceso de duelo. Esta historia tiene lugar en la Temporada 5 y constará de 5 partes, cada una de las cuales correspondiente a una de las cinco fases del duelo (negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación). 
> 
> SPOILERS: Christmas Carol, Emily y un poco de la temática del cáncer. 
> 
> CLASIFICACIÓN: El relato tiene de todo: angustia, tensión sexual, shipper, mayores de 18, un poco de un caso de “Expediente X”… Pero creo que, sobre todo, impera la angustia, así que lo clasificaré en ese apartado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS: Me he tomado mi tiempo para escribir el tercer capítulo, pero es que lo estoy escribiendo directamente en inglés (es un reto personal) y luego lo traduzco, así que os pido paciencia. Espero que os guste :-) ¡Gracias por leerme! Por favor, escribid vuestras opiniones e impresiones para que pueda seguir mejorando.

**_ Parte 2: Ira _ **

**Capítulo 3**

_PUNTO DE VISTA DE SCULLY (PVS)_

“Estoy aquí”.

Me desperté con el lejano sonido de la voz de mi compañero que alcanzó débilmente mis oídos antes incluso de que abriera los ojos. Cuando lo hice, Mulder se asomaba sobre mí con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, una preocupación que poco a poco fue dejando paso al alivio.

“Ey... No te preocupes. Estoy aquí.” Mulder me regaló una sonrisa prudente e intentó sonar convincente. A continuación, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y le ordenó a alguien que me trajera un poco de agua, pero no pude ver a quién.

“¿Mu...Mulder? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?” Coseguí preguntar, aún sintiéndome mareada y frágil.

“Te has desmayado, Scully, pero solo durante un segundo. Has estado a punto de caerte al suelo, pero te he sostenido antes de que ocurriese”. Sentía el brazo derecho de Mulder sujetando mi cabeza suavemente mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano izquierda. Los recuerdos comenzaron regresar lentamente. El caso. Las fotos. El Sr Garner.

_Emily._

Existe una teoría ampliamente aceptada, un _mito_ social sobre el duelo que implica que las noches son el peor momento del día para el que sufre. Lo he visto en las películas de Hollywood y en los libros best-sellers una y otra vez, el momento en el que la viuda se da cuenta de que su casa es muy grande y ella está muy sola; el instante en el que los padres han de cruzar delante de la habitación de su hijo muerto para llegar a la suya; el momento del día en el que el silencio trae consigo la insoportable certeza de la pérdida. Siempre funcionaba así.

Excepto para mí.

Para mí, la peor parte del día es el despertar, el momento en el que abro los ojos y la realidad me da un golpe; el momento de aprender, y sentir, y enfrentarme de nuevo a todos los recuerdos; el momento de aprender, y enfrentarme y sentir _todo el dolor_ de nuevo. Es el momento de empezar un nuevo día, un día que solo acaba de comenzar pero que tan solo deseo que se termine, que dé pie a la noche. Porque las noches son fáciles: las noches son oscuras y silenciosas y solitarias; las noches son el hogar de la fatiga, el momento del cuerpo para descansar y olvidar, para perder contacto con la realidad y ser bienvenido en la tierra de los sueños; porque siempre y cuando estemos durmiendo, el dolor no puede hacernos daño, el dolor no puede alcanzarnos.

Pero el día es para los conscientes, el día es para los _sufrientes._

Y así era exactamente como me sentía en ese mismo momento.

Aún estábamos en la  entrada de la casa de los Garner, yo tendida en el suelo bajo los brazos de mi compañero. Debía tener una cara horrible en aquel momento porque la sonrisa de Mulder empezó a borrarse con mi silencio.

“¿Sigues conmigo, Scully?” Me preguntó, moviendo suavemente mi cabeza hacia los lados.

“Sí, solo estoy... estoy un poco mareada”.

“Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo te tengo.” Mulder cogió un mechón de mi pelo y lo colocó por detrás de la oreja. Por un momento, apartó la vista de mis ojos y me robó una fugaz mirada a mis labios, una estrategia que solíamos usar cada vez que necesitábamos reconfortarnos pero no nos atrevíamos a cruzar _ciertas_ líneas. Entonces, se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, esta vez intesamente.

_Oh, Dios... No hagas eso, Mulder, o creo que volveré a desmayarme._

“¿Crees que puedes levantarte?”

Asentí con la cabeza e inmediatamente me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme lentamente. No me soltó la mano de primeras, se quedó de pie, mirándome y chequeando que realmente estaba bien. Cuando el señor Garner salió con un vaso de agua en la mano, aún estábamos agarrados de la mano. Nos echó una mirada de reojo sin decir nada, pero Mulder fue lo suficientemente rápido como para soltarme la mano antes de que Rob pudiera realizar alguna pregunta incómoda.

“Aquí tiene. Beba un poco de agua.” Me dijo Rob mientras me pasaba el vaso. “¿Cómo se encuentra, Agente? ¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia?”

Bebí un poco de agua para no ser descortés, pero en realidad sed o hambre era lo último que sentía en aquellos momentos.

“No hace falta, señor. Estoy bien. Solo... solo ha sido una pequeña bajada de tensión, eso es todo”.

El señor Garner asintió, pero no parecía muy convencido.

“Está bastante pálida, Agente Scully. Quizá sería buena idea que le viese un médico”.

“ _Yo_ soy médico, señor.” Le sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. “Está todo bien. Tengo estas bajadas de tensión de vez en cuando, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.”

Mulder había permanecido en silencio, respetando la explicación que quisiera darle al señor Garner para evitar la verdadera, pero la mirada en sus ojos me decía que teníamos pendiente una pequeña “charla” una vez que estuviésemos solos. De momento, aún seguía asustado por lo que acababa de pasar y su mano se posaba al final de mi espalda con más fuerza que de costumbre.

“¿Quiéres sentarte un rato?” Me sugirió, con la voz más dulce del mundo.

El señor Garner asintió a la sugerencia de Mulder y me señaló el camino hacia la sala de estar.

“Sí, Agente Scully, ¿por qué no pasa un rato y se sienta?” Sugirió. “Puedo prepararle un té, si lo desea.”

“Gracias por su amabilidad, señor, pero realmente no será necesario. Creo que voy a ir al motel para descansar un rato”.

“Yo te acerco”. Se ofreció Mulder.

“¿De veras no quiere que llame a una ambulancia?” Insistió el Sr Garner, cuyo olfato policial le hacía sentirse algo suspicaz.

“No señor, gracias. Solo necesito un poco de descanso y volveré al caso tan pronto como me sea posible”. Le aseguré, aunque creo que a quien realmente intentaba asegurármelo era _a mí misma._

“No se preocupe, Agente Scully. Lo primero es lo primero”.

“Voy a acercarla al motel y luego iré a interrogar a los profesores y compañeros de David”. Le dijo Mulder a Rob. Este asintió y se quedó callado un segundo, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Después, sacó una tarjeta de visita de la cartera y se la entregó a Mulder.

“Aquí tiene. Aunque mis datos de contacto están en el informe, aquí tiene mi teléfono personal. El colegio de David está al final de la calle. Llámeme en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora, Agente Mulder. Estaré un rato con mi mujer y luego volveré a la comisaría”.

“Gracias, señor. Estaremos en contacto”. Mulder guardó la tarjeta de visita en su bolsillo y se giró en dirección al coche. Yo, por mi parte, le ofrecí al señor Garner una mirada de despedida, asintiendo con la cabeza. Él me devolvió el saludo y añadió, justo antes de irnos:

“Cuídese, Agente Scully”.

Mulder me abrazó por la cintura con su mano derecha para que pudiera sujetarme a él de camino al coche. Acercó mi cuerpo al suyo por completo, pero no me importó: dejé que su abrazo me cubriera de la fuerza y la seguridad que yo no sentía en aquellos momentos.

“¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Algo mejor?” Me preguntó poco después, cuando ya estábamos en el coche, conduciendo de vuelta al motel.

“Estoy mejor, gracias. Aún me siento débil, pero creo que me vendrá bien echarme un rato.”

Mulder asintió con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

“¿Seguro que no quieres que te hagan un chequeo médico?”

Negué con firmeza.

“Estoy segura, Mulder. Creo que ambos sabemos por qué me desmayé”.

Su mirada abandonó la carretera por un segundo para encontrarse con la mía.

“Sí, hablando de eso...” Mulder intentó empezar la frase, pero sabía perfectamente lo que venía después e intenté cambiar de tema rápidamente.

“Mulder, creo que deberíamos alertar a las autoridades nacionales de la potencial amenanaza de este... fenómeno en niñas de 9 y 10 años llamadas... llamadas Emily”.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, sintiendo un desagradable nudo en la garganta, algo que me ocurría cada vez que pensaba o verbalizaba aquel nombre.

Mi compañero me miró atónito.

“Estás de broma, ¿no?”

La determinación en mis ojos le convenció de la seriedad de mis palabras.

“Genial, _no_ estás de broma.” Remarcó las últimas palabras, algo que, de alguna manera, me hizo sentir fuirosa. ¿Cuántos millones de veces tenía que soportar yo que me relatara sus planes increibles, alocados y muchas veces incluso ilegales para resolver un caso?

“Es una locura, Scully. ¿Sabes cuántas niñas existen en toda Estados Unidos que se llamen... que se llamen así? Cientos, quizás incluso miles. No hay suficientes recursos para eso.”

“Lo sé, Mulder, pero al menos deberían estar en sobreaviso de la amenaza”.

“No podemos alertar a cada familia. Solo conseguiremos que cunda el pánico entre la población y ni siquiera podemos darles protección, no hasta que sepamos a qué nos estamos enfrentando exactamente.”

Odiaba admitirlo, pero mi compañero, _de hecho_ , tenía razón.

“No hablo de alertar a las familias, Mulder. Hablo de avisar a las autoridades.”

“No sé, Scully. Sigo pensando que es una pérdida de recursos en estos momentos”. Negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras paraba el coche en un semáforo. Entonces, se giró hacia mí y pronunció las siguientes palabras, cargadas con más incredulidad que ironía: “De todas maneras, ¿realmente crees en esa supuesta _conexión adivinatoria_ entre las víctimas? Tú, de entre todas las personas...”

No terminó la última frase, pero no fue necesario: me dolió como un tortazo en la cara incluso sin acabar.

Me llevó un segundo recomponerme y estuve tentada de devolverle el tortazo.

_Literalmente._

Mulder se dio cuenta de que había sido excesivamente duro con sus palabras.

“Lo siento. No era mi intención ser cruel. Es solo que... me sorprende, Scully.”

“No digo que haya una conexión adivinatoria, Mulder. Solo digo que deberíamos ser cautos, eso es todo”.

“¿Y cómo explicarías la relación entre las víctimas, entonces?”

“No puedo explicarlo aún, pero estoy segura de que los niños se conocían de algo, aunque aún no hayamos encontrado la conexión”.

Mulder negó con la cabeza instintivamente, no muy convencido con mi punto de vista del caso.

Pero, de nuevo, ¿acaso _alguna_ vez estábamos de acuerdo en eso?

“¿Y qué pasa con la forma de morir?” Me preguntó, intentando darle una oportunidad a mi visión o, quién sabe, quizá solo intentando probar que me equivocaba. “¿Cuál es tu teoría?”

“Todavía no lo sé, pero la ciencia nos dará una explicación pronto.” Pensé que yo también podía usar la ironía: “Y, de todas formas, _tú_ eres el hombre de las teorías, no yo.”

_“Touché”_. Mulder me sonrió pero no dijo nada más. Hicimos el resto del viaje en silencio, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos de aquel caso tan siniestro e inexplicable.

Cuando llegamos al motel, insistió en acompañarme hasta la habitación y comprobar que estaba bien antes de irse, a pesar de que le dije varias veces que no era necesario. Me abrió la puerta y cuidadosamente me ayudó a sentarme en el borde de la cama. A continuación, se puso de rodillas enfrente de mí y cogió mis manos entre las suyas. Me recordó a aquella vez en que él estaba a punto de salir a enfrentarse a Modell y estaba intentando tranquilizarme, solo que esta vez _él_ era el preocupado, y _yo_ no tenía humor para tranquilizar a nadie en aquellos momentos.

“¿Quiéres que me quede un rato contigo, hasta que te encuentres mejor?”

Negué con la cabeza a su ofrecimiento.

“No hace falta, Mulder. Estaré bien. Ve a investigar el colegio de David.”

“¿Estás segura?”

“Sí”, contesté rápidamente.

“De acuerdo”. Mulder asintió con la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. “Escucha, mandaré una alerta nacional a todas las autoridades después de visitar el colegio de David, si es lo que quieres. Esperemos que sea capaz de dar alguna información más después de la visita.”

Yo también asentí y le sonreí con gratitud,

“Gracias”.

“Pero con una condición...” Mulder agachó la cabeza antes de continuar hablando. Sus dedos jugaban con los míos tímidamente. “¿Por qué no dejas este caso, Scully? Está claro que no te va a ayudar a recuperarte...”

Oh, oh. Justo cuando pensaba que me había librado de la charla...

“Mulder, para.”

“Scully, por favor. Escúchame. No quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte o que te pongas enferma”.

Liberé mis manos de las suyas con brusquedad, mirando hacia otro lado cuando le respondí. Eso le dolió profundamente, podía sentir el dolor en sus ojos incluso sin mirarle. Le dolió que hubiera rechazado su contacto físico en lo que bien podía ser la primera vez en toda nuestra relación.

“Estaré bien. Por favor, déjame descansar”. Esta vez no le eché de casa como el sábado, pero estoy segura de que mis palabras sonaron parecidas.

Mulder se levantó y permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Cuando habló, sonó como si también él tuviera un gran nudo en la garganta.

“De acuerdo, entonces. Te llamaré más tarde para ver qué tal te encuentras. Intenta descansar un rato.” En circunstancias normales, Mulder me habría dado un beso en la mejilla antes de irse, como hacía cada vez que estaba enferma. Pero acababa de rechazar sus caricias, así que no se atrevió a reintentarlo.

Me eché en la cama nada más irse, preguntándome por qué demonios era yo tan incapaz de pedir ayuda y, más aún, de pedir consuelo, cuando probablemente aquello era lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, especialmente si venía de Mulder.

Era _todo_ lo que necesitaba. O, más específicamente, aquello era lo _único_ que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Me eché en la cama y me cubrí con una manta. Cerré mis ojos y pronto la fatiga tomó posesión de mí. Pensé que me llevaría tiempo conseguir dormirme, pero solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que el sueño ganó la batalla. Cuando lo consiguió, aún estaba fantaseando con la idea de sentir a Mulder a mi lado, abrazándome con sus fuertes y musculados brazos.

_PUNTO DE VISTA DE MULDER (PVM)_

Me dolió el hecho de tener que dejarla sola en el motel e ir a investigar por mi cuenta, pero no estaba de humor para insistir... y _ella_ lo estaba aún menos. Por mucho que me encantase trabajar solo y seguir mis propias pistas, no estaba bien que yo me centrara en la investigación mientras ella se encontraba mal. Era algo que sabía esconder muy bien, como había probado caso tras caso cuando se estaba enfrentando a su cáncer. Me había tenido que morder la lengua mil veces para evitar cuestionarla constantemente sobre su salud, pero de alguna manera estaba lo suficientemente calmado porque sabía que eso era lo que esperaba de mí, y sabía que las cosas podían ir peor, que mientras se sintiera capaz de seguir trabajando, había algo por lo que luchar.

Pero el hecho de que hubiese pedido descansar volutnariamente me asustaba más de lo que era capaz de reconocerme a mí mismo, porque aquello confirmaba mis sospechas, preocupado como estaba por el bienestar emocional de mi compañera en un caso como este. Hubiera preferido que dejara el caso por completo, pero todos mis intentos – todos los intentos de su jefe, incluso de su madre – habían sido inútiles. No sabía cuando ni incluso _si_ habría más víctimas, pero pensar que había opciones de que tuviera que hacer la autopsia a niños pequeños en estos momentos de su vida me volvía loco, sobre todo si el nombre de uno de esos niños era el de su hija. Para ser sinceros, aún no estaba muy convencido de esa supuesta conexión basada en los nombres de las víctimas, pero si había la más remota posibilidad de que la conexión fuera cierta y de que la próxima víctima se llamara Emily... bueno, aquella era una posibilidad cuyas consecuencias prefería no contemplar.

Intenté sacudirme los pensamientos negativos y centrarme en las calles. La temperatura era fría, como correspondía al comienzo del invierno, pero el cielo estaba raramente despejado. No me llevó mucho tiempo llegar al colegio de David porque a pesar de la imagen de ciudad vital y abarrotada, la verdad es que seguía siendo cinco veces más pequeña que Washington D.C. La distancia de un punto a otro de la ciudad era probablemente más corta que un tour completo alrededor del edificio del FBI (si es que alguna vez me atrevía a salir del sótano, claro...).

No me hizo falta pedir ayuda para llegar al colegio: el elegante e impacatante edificio de St. Peter Cristian School hablaba por sí solo. Dos torres rojas se asomaban, altas, detrás del cuidado y extenso jardín donde niños y niñas chateaban y jugaban en lo que parecía ser el recreo. Todos vestían el uniforme típico de las escuelas privadas – camiseta blanca y falda a cuadros para ella, traje y corbata para ellos. Parece que David había sido un niño que nadó en dinero hasta el día de su muerte.

Entré en la escuela y pregunté por la señora Robbins, la profesora de matemáticas que estaba dando clase cuando la tragedia de David tuvo lugar. El conserje, también vestido con sus mejores galas, me dijo que esperara un segundo. Me hice a un lado en el pasillo y curioseé las paredes mientras esperaba. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotografías de diferentes viajes de los alumnos a través de los cursos, fotos desde las cuales un puñado de niños sonrientes y alegres me sonrerían a través de la cámara. Debajo de cada fotografía había una placa negra con letras blancas que indicaban el curso, el año escolar y la localización de la excursión. Busqué la clase de David por curiosidad. Sabía, por el informe, que en ese momento cursaba quinto grado. Tras una búsqueda rápida, me di cuenta de que las fotos estaban ordenadas cronológicamente. Como St. Peter era una Elementary School, las fotos más antiguas eran aquellas pertenecientes al primer grado. Hice un cálculo mental de la edad de David en primer grado y deduje que había tenido que cursarlo en el curso del 93-94. A continuación, comprobé las letras en las placas y encontré, finalmente, la clase de David en Junio de 1994, en lo que parecía ser una fiesta de disfraces. De acuerdo a lo que rezaba en la placa, aquello era _“la fiesta de la naturaleza”_ en algún lugar de Arkansas, lo que explicaba que los niños vistieran trajes de flores y árboles. Intenté identificar a David entre las caras, pero a aquella tierna edad todos los niños me parecían iguales. Decidí probar con las fotos de cursos poteriores (2, 3 y 4º grado). La foto de segundo grado se tomó durante un campamento de verano en Missouri que, parece ser, fue organizado por la propia escuela. Pero, de nuevo, me fue imposible identificar a David entre sus compañeros.

No fue hasta la foto de cuarto grado hasta que reconocí su cara, sonriendo entre el resto de la clase desde un barco que navegaba por la bahía de Chicago. Estaba igual que en las fotos que había visto de él en el informe y en casa de los Garner, lo cual era lógico ya que tan solo habían pasado seis meses desde aquel bonito recuerdo en Chicago. Si hubiese sabido lo que estaba a punto de pasar... Por un segundo, la imagen de mi hermana Samantha cruzó mi mente, pues había desaparecido más o menos a la misma edad. Sonrié con nostalgia a la foto, casi olvidando un detalle que había atraído mi atención segundos antes. Volví a las fotos del año 94 y las repasé una a una hasta el presente, confirmando aquello que ya había notado: no había foto de su clase en tercer grado.

Me acerqué de nuevo al conserje y le pregunté amablemente por la foto desaparecida en la pared.

“Perdone otra vez, pero he visto que tenéis colgadas las fotos de los distintos cursos a lo largo de los años. Podría resultar útil para el caso que dispongamos de las fotos de David. He notado que hay fotos de su curso en todos los grados menos en tercero. ¿Puede ser que la tengáis colgada en otro sitio de la escuela?”

“No lo creo, Agente. Me temo que no hubo excursión de tercer grado aquel año. No recuerdo los detalles, pero sí que fue cancelada a última hora. Fue una pena, especialmente para los niños. La escuela prepara una actividad veraniega para cada grado: campamentos de verano, excursiones a Chicago, visitas a parques temáticos... El objetivo es que tengan un recuerdo inolvidable de cada curso. Esta es una de las muchas razones por las que esta escuela es tan famosa aquí en Naperville. De todas formas, Agente, tenemos otras muchas fotos de aquel curso, si está usted interesado: Halloween, Navidad, el Día de Acción de Gracias... Lo celebramos todo y fotografiamos todo lo que ocurre en esta escuela, Agente. No tiene más que decírnoslo y le facilitaremos la información que desee, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar a resolver la muerte del pobre David y ayudar a que descanse en paz. Esta escuela es como una gran familia y el accidente de David ha sido una tragedia para todos los mimebros del colegio”. Me pregunté si estaba obligado a dar el mismo discurso comercial a cada persona que entrara por la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de interrumpirle, una mujer, presumiblemente la señora Robbins, se aproximó hacia nosotros.

“Buenos días, Dan”, saludó al conserje. Después su mirada se posó en mí y añadió: “Usted debe ser el Agente... Mulder, del FBI, ¿estoy en lo cierto?”

Asentí con la cabeza y le di la mano. Por lo visto, el señor Garner ya se había encargado de anunciar mi visita.

La señora Robbins, una mujer en los finales de los cuarenta, me sonrió.

“Por favor, venga conmigo, Agente. Le enseñaré la clase”.

La seguí hasta el primer piso y hasta el final del pasillo, donde un aula amplia y acogedora ofrecía lo último en tecnología: una televisión colgada de la pared, un proyector sobre la mesa del profesor y dos pizarras – una blanca y otra de tiza. – Cada estudiante tenía un pupitre individual y todos estaban brillantes e impolutos, como si no se hubieran usado nunca.

Mierda, este aula tenía más recursos que mi propia oficina del FBI...

Lo único que perturbaba aquel ambiente idílico era una gran mancha negra situada bajo un pupitre al fondo de la clase. Allí fue donde la profesora se dirigió.

“Aquí es donde David solía sentarse.” Sonrió, pero con tristeza. Su vista se fijo en el pupitre con malestar. La mayoría de él estaba quemado y quedaba poco del color verde pastel que había tenido días antes – ahora era, básicamente, negro carbonizado. – La silla también estaba irreconocible. “Aún no hemos tirado todo esto, no podemos hasta que la investigación se cierre. Sinceramente, no sabemos qué es mejor para los estudiantes, dejarlo o tirarlo. Por supuesto, ahora mismo no estamos usando este aula, pero los niños son curiosos y vienen aquí siempre que tienen un descanso”. La señora Robbins suspiró, y después continuó. “La psicóloga que está tratando a los niños dice que si dejamos esto así por un tiempo ayudará a que asuman que David no va a volver.” Sacudió su cabeza con pesar, su mirada baja y perdida entre los restos del pupitre de David. “No puedo creer que se haya ido. Era solo un crío...”

“Lo siento, señora Robbins. Es una experiencia horrible la que acaba de vivir. Espero que pronto descubramos lo que ha ocurrido.”

“Yo también lo espero. Aún sigo sin entender lo que ocurrió aquí... No soy una crédula, Agente, y sin embargo he sido tratada como una loca estos días cada vez que alguien me preguntaba sobre el incidente. Pero sé lo que vi. No puedo explicar qué ocurrió, pero ocurrió”.

Le sonreí educadamente. Ojalá Scully fuera una escéptica abierta a creer en las cosas que veía, incluso si no tenían una explicación aparente... Pero Scully era una escéptica _y_ una científica, y eso lo cambiaba todo.

“Me lo puede contar, señora Robbins. Prometo no tacharla de loca”.

Ella asintió, aunque con la inseguridad reflejada en sus siguientes palabras.

“No hay mucho que contar, en realidad. Yo estaba... Estaba dando clase, explicando a los alumnos de quinto cómo realizar divisiones, cuando oí que algunos estudiantes comenzaban a gritar y a a alejarse del pupitre de David. Lo siguiente que vi fueron las llamas que rodeaban a David y sus gritos de dolor. Entré en pánico por un segundo, incapaz de moverme.” Sacudió la cabeza, quizá sintiendo una pizca de culpa. “Después... después de la confusión inicial, me acerqué a David e intenté apagar el fuego con mi chaqueta, con abrigos de los estudiantes... pero nada conseguía apagarlo, si acaso solamente hacerlo aún más grande. Entonces salí de clase y pedí ayuda a los profesores de otras aulas y los que se encontraban por el pasillo, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido... Cuando volvimos con un extintor, David ya estaba... ya estaba muerto”.

La señora Robbins tragó saliva con fuerza.

“Los niños estaban tan asustados y tan horrorizados... No podían parar de llorar y de gritar. Creo que esto es lo más traumático que he visto nunca.”

“Seguro que sí. Siento que hayáis tenido que pasar por algo así, señora Robbins”. Quería ser agradable y empático con ella para recopilar toda la información que pudiera. “He sido informado de que David pronunció un nombre antes de... antes de morir, ¿es eso cierto?”

“Sí, así es. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que dicen la mayoría de sus compañeros. Yo no estaba en el aula cuando pasó, había ido a buscar ayuda”.

La noticia me sorprendió y me enfadó al mismo tiempo.

“¿Así que tú realmente no oíste lo que David dijo?” Pregunté, solo para reasegurarme de su respuesta.

“No, Agente. Estaba en el pasillo en aquellos momentos.La verdad es que me pareció extraño, porque es difícil creer que David pudiera decir nada en el estado en el que estaba. Todo lo que hacía antes de irme de clase era gritar y gritar que le dolía, que por favor le ayudásemos...” La emoción se coló entre las palabras de la señora Robbins y su voz tembló brevemente. Se tomó un momento para recomponerse. “De todas maneras, no quiero tratar a mis alumnos como me han tratado a mí, así que si ellos dicen que David pronunció un nombre, yo les creo. Al menos doce de sus compañeros aseguran que le oyeron decir el nombre de “Emily”.”

Intenté contener mi enfado porque no era culpa de la profesora, pero aquello era justamente lo que _no_ necesitaba oír, que la supuesta conexión entre los nombres venía del testimonio de doce niños que acababan de ver a su amigo quemarse vivo y que estaban asustados hasta morir. No sabía si había ocurrido así en el resto de los casos, pero habíamos sido engañados a propósito por el informe cuando decía que _“tanto alumnos como profesores oyeron a David pronunciar el nombre de Emily”._ Skinner también me había dado esa misma información, pero algo me decía que Scully y yo no habíamos sido los únicos engañados. Y, de mientras, Scully había tenido que enfrentarse a este horrible caso en el peor momento de su vida, un caso del que cada hora estaba menos seguro de que fuera un verdadero “expediente X”.

“¿Están seguros de que lo que oyeron fue “Emily”? ¿Todos ellos oyeron el mismo nombre, o hay alguna contradicción? Podría haber dicho “mamá”, “papá” y no entenderse bien por las lágrimas y los gritos; o quizás estaba pensando en alguna compañera o familiar con ese nombre.” Sé que era una apuesta arriesgada, pero tenía que intentarlo.

“Sí, todos están de acuerdo en el nombre, todos le oyeron pronunciar “Emily”. Y no, no hay ninguna Emily en su clase ni en el resto de los alumnos de quinto grado, y tampoco tiene familia o amigos con ese nombre, como ya sabrá por la familia de David.” Hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos. Creo que mi cara probablemente tenía la misma expresión que Scully solía usar conmigo en la mayoría de los casos: la expresión de la _incredulidad._ “Sé que suena extraño, Agente Mulder, pero no creo que sea posible que todos los niños “inventaran” o malentendieran justo el mismo nombre, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la horrible situación, y también considerando su...”, hizo una pausa otra vez para buscar las palabras adecuadas: “su _relación_ con David”.

Asentí hasta que hizo la pausa, y luego me centré en sus últimas palabras.

“¿A qué se refiere con su “relación”? ¿Cuál era su relación con el resto de la clase?”

“Ah, que aún no lo sabe”. La profesora me miró sorprendida. “Sí, imagino que su padre no puso esa información en el informe. Nunca quería oír ni una sola palabra negativa sobre David, ¿sabe? Pero la verdad es que se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Su padre siempre decía que eran solo travesuras de niños, pero David se hacía cada vez más mayor y no mejoraba”.

“¿No mejoraba en qué?”

“En su relación con sus compañeros, Agente Mulder. David era lo que podríamos llamar un _pequeño matón”._

_PVS_

Emily me está mirando desde el columpio del parque. Su brillante melena rubia brilla bajo los rayos de sol de un caluroso día. El parque está lleno de niños y sus padres, que han venido a disfrutar de este día tan bonito. Miro a Emily desde el banco y disfruto del placer de verla jugar, disfrutando como cualquier otro niño normal. Su mirada se cruza con la mía y me sonríe dulcemente. Su cara es pura felicidad, una alegría inocente y completa.

“¡Ven a empujar mi columpio, mamá!” Exclama con la sonrisa intacta en su cara. “¡Ven a jugar conmigo!”

Asiento con la cabeza, también con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Me apoyo en el banco para inclinarme. Tan solo rompo el contacto visual con Emily un segundo, mientras me levanto y me peino el pelo con los dedos. Aún puedo oírla gritar y reírse.

“¡Mamá! ¡Ven aquí, mamá!”

“¡Ya voy, cariño!” Le grito como respuesta, mientras recojo nuestras cosas del banco. Hemos preparado un pequeño picnic para comer y lo hemos puesto todo en una cesta de mimbre. Al coger la cesta, aún se pueden ver las galletas de chocolate encima del resto de la comida. Sonrío. Nada podría ser tan perfecto como este momento.

“¡Mamá! Mamá, por favor, ¡ven! ¡Mamá, ayuda! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAÁ!”

De repente, Emily empieza a gritar. Ya no hay felicidad ni alegría en su voz. Me giro rápidamente, buscándola con la mirada entre el resto de niños. Encontrarla me lleva menos de lo que pensaba: el parque está vacío y solo estamos Emily y yo. Emily ya no está en el columpio. El cielo ya no es azul, y grises nubes amenazan con ponerse a llover. Miro a Emily con preocupación.

“¡Emilyyyyyyyyyyy!”

La cesta de mimbre se cae de mi mano cuando por fin me encuentro con su mirada. Mi boca se abre con horror ante la imagen que tengo delante de mí, con el mismo horror que leo en su aterrorizada mirada. Su cuerpecito está cubierto de llamas desde los pies hasta los brazos, llamas que parecen haber salido de la nada. La grito mientras salgo corriendo en su dirección como alma que lleva el diablo. Intento consolarla con mis palabras, consolarme _a mí misma_ al mismo tiempo.

“Tranquila, cariño. ¡Voy a buscarte! Todo está bien, ¡mamá está yendo a por ti!”

Mi corazón se colapsa ante la terrorífica imagen. Corro todo lo rápido que puedo, pero mis pies no parecen moverse. Puede ver cómo llora y grita mientras se retuerce en el suelo del parque. Está intentando apagar las llamas, pero no está funcionando.

“¡Mamá, ayudaaaaaaaa!”

“¡Emily! ¡Ya llego! ¡Cariño, ya estoy casi ahí!”

Pero _aún_ no estoy allí, _nunca_ estoy allí, por mucho que corra desesperadamente. Miro hacia mis pies y descubro, con horror, que siguen en el mismo lugar donde estaban al comienzo. Me doy la vuelta frenéticamente, solo para encontrarme con el mismo banco en el que había estado sentada hacía unos minutos. Es entonces cuando entro en pánico absoluto.

No me he movido _ni un paso._

“¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!” Emily me mira con desesperanza; está gritando, está exigiendo, está _implorándome_ que le ayude, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es verla arder.

“Cariño... tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser una niña valiente y esperar a mamá... Mamá va a llegar enseguida... Pero, por favor, espérame...” Las palabras salen de mi boca débiles, deshonestas, sonando más como un ruego desesperado que como una garantía. Sigo intentando correr, sigo intentando moverme, pero mis piernas permanecen inamovibles. Miro a Emily con tamaña impotencia.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pero a mí me parecen siglos, mientras veo a mi hija _deshacerse_ literalmente a pocos metros de mí. Las lágrimas de Emily han disminuido poco a poco mientras las llamas ganan terreno. En algún punto, Emily deja de moverse y se recuesta en el suelo; simplemente se recuesta y espera.

Oh no.  _Oh_ ,  _no, no, no._

Ella sabe lo que va a ocurrir. Yo también lo sé.

Mi corazón se rompe en un millón de pedazos.

Emily está completamente cubierta de llamas ahora, echada en el suelo quieta, muy quieta, incapaz de moverse. Las llamas casi cubren su cara. Me mira una última vez. Ya no suena desesperada: solamente suena _triste._

“Adiós, mamá. Te quiero, mamá.” Sus últimas palabras moribundas son para mí, justo antes de que su cara desaparezca bajo las llamas y deje de ser humana, deje de ser mi pequeña y adorable Emily.

Y entonces creo que yo también voy a desaparecer entre el dolor y la pena.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo".

Grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, pero mi voz es un lamento mudo. En vez de eso, oigo el sonido de un pitido, de un tono, casi como si fuera una alarma.

"Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz, bzzz..."

¿Qué diablos es ese sonido?

...

Me desperté abruptamente, con el corazón latiendo fieramente en el pecho. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de dónde estaba: en la cama, en un motel, en Naperville.

Ha sido todo un sueño, me dije a mí misma. Solamente ha sido una pesadilla y ya se ha terminado, pensé, aliviada. Estaba todo en mi cabeza, Emily no está ardiendo, Emily no está muriéndose.

Entonces recordé que ella _aún_ estaba muerta.

Mi teléfono móvil seguía sonando y vibrando desde la mesita de noche. Me senté en la cama como pude y me froté los ojos. Sentía mi cuerpo cubierto de un pegajoso sudor frío. Finalmente, cogí el teléfono de la mesita y miré la pantalla.

Mulder me estaba llamando.

Dudé por un momento, pero decidí no coger la llamada. No estaba en situación de hablar con nadie en aquel momento, menos aún con Mulder. Ya le devolvería la llamada después de una larga y reparadora ducha.

Tan pronto como sentí el agua caliente corriendo por mi cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi cara con ímpetu, espontánea e irremediablemente. El sueño solo había sido un sueño, pero despertarme a la realidad no había sido un gran alivio: Emily seguía muerta, yo seguía estéril y mi vida seguía rota. Había perdido el rumbo, había olvidado la ilusión. Me sentía distraída, abotargada, inapetente. Había entrado en el FBI para salvar vidas, para marcar la diferencia, y todo lo que había obtenido eran un puñado de casos sin resolver, un viaje a la profunda locura de la cruzada infinita de mi compañero y una larga e interminable lista de daños colaterales que incluían los dos más recientes: mi hija y mi infertilidad. Nunca en toda mi vida pensé que viviría para ver morir a mi propia hija, que asistiría silenciosa e impotente a su muerte. Yo, una mujer de ciencia. Yo, una mujer de soluciones. Yo, una mujer que nunca tiraba la toalla. Aquella tarde me pregunté, mientras mis lágrimas se mezclaban con los chorros de agua, dónde estaría aquella mujer ahora, y por qué era tan incapaz de hacerla regresar.

Mi teléfono volvía a sonar otra vez cuando salí de la ducha. No me hizo falta comprobar la pantalla esta vez, estaba muy segura de quién me llamaba y sobre qué giraba el asunto. Quiero decir, todo giraba siempre alrededor de él, ¿verdad? Estaba convencida de que era Mulder y de que era acerca de él y de sus últimas pistas vitales, incuestionables y, sobre todo, urgentes que le llevarían a la verdad (o a _su_ verdad, al menos); aquellas pistas requerirían, por supuesto, de todo su tiempo y experiencia y, de paso, del _mío_. Era aquello por lo que llamaba una segunda vez, como hacía siempre que quería compartir algo importante conmigo... Bueno, solo si tenía suficiente tiempo para actualizarme y sentía la suficiente consideración para informarme antes de salir corriendo directo a la siguiente boca del lobo.

No me molesté en coger la llamada. En vez de eso, busqué el número de la Unidad de Investigación de Enfermedades Virales e Infecciosas en la pequeña agenda de teléfonos que llevaba siempre conmigo en la cartera. Rechacé la llamada de Mulder y llamé a la Unidad para acordar una cita para la siguiente mañana. No era típico de mí rechazar sus llamadas pero, bueno, tampoco era habitual en mí perder a una hija, y aquí estábamos...

Me vestí y me sequé el pelo más rápido de lo normal, sintiendo un breve alivio después de la horrorosa pesadilla que me había dejado tiritando y temblando. Mulder me llamó por tecera vez y, aunque tenía que admitir que normalmente no insistiría tanto de no haberme desmayado hoy, y que su preocupación sincera por mi bienestar debería hacerme sentir halagada, no podía quitarme de encima el sentimiento de enfado, de pura rabia que amenazaba con hacerse con el control en cualquier momento.

Estaba enfadada con mi cuerpo, estaba enfadada con mi familia, estaba enfadada con el Fumador y con el FBI y con este horripilante caso. Incluso estaba enfadada con Emily. Pero, por encima de todo, estaba enfadada con Mulder.

Porque me había mentido; porque él, un hombre frustrado y cabreado con la falta de honestidad de las personas y de los gobiernos, no había dudado tan solo un segundo en esconderme la verdad. Porque su egoísmo y su obsesión no le dejaban ser capaz de equiparar sus pérdidas a las mías. Porque su culpa paralizante me molestaba más de lo que me conmovía, porque no me compensaba y porque no me servía para nada.

Y, especialmente, porque sabía que era probablemente la única persona a la que realmente le importaba que estuviera tan enfadada.

Necesitaba olvidar tanta irritación y tanta rabia. Necesitaba dejarlo ir, dejar que mi cuarteado corazón dejara de sangrar tanto dolor. 

Fue entonces cuando tuve un impulso salvaje.

_PVM_

Aquella ya era la cuarta vez que intentaba localizar a Scully y empezaba a estar un poco nervioso. Intentaba decirme a mí mismo que estaba durmiendo profundamente y no se había despertado aún, pero sabía que mi compañera tenía un despertar rápido y solía responder al teléfono al momento... salvo que algo malo hubiese ocurrido. Ese pensamiento no dejaba de cruzar por mi mente una y otra vez, y justo cuando iba en dirección al motel, finalmente respondió a mi llamada.

A mi _quinta_ llamada.

“Por fin te localizo, bella durmiente. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Has podido descansar un rato?”

Había mucho ruido de fondo y me pregunté si acaso estaba viendo la televisión.

“Habría podido, quizás, si no me hubieses estado llamando cada cinco minutos”.

Casi pierdo el control del volante cuando escuché aquella respuesta increíblemente cortante, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado por su parte _para nada._ Me tomé un segundo para decidir cómo continuar la conversación.

“Yo... lo siento, Scully. Estaba preocupado y no sabía si te habría pasado algo.”

“Sí, claro.”

Su respuesta no podría haber sonado más irónica. Pero, ironías aparte, aquello no fue lo único que detecté, porque además de su hosquedad y de su tono, intuí que el ruido de fondo no venía exactamente de una televisión.

“¿Dónde estás, Scully?”

“En ninguna parte, realmente”. Se rió con rudeza, y por aquella atípica risa me di cuenta de que hablaba de manera figurada. “Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cuáles son esas novedades del caso que querías contarme tan insistentemente?”

Suspiré y lo dejé pasar. Sabía que no era el momento de comenzar una discusión. _Otra_ discusión.

“No te lo vas a creer, pero parece ser que David no era el niño predilecto que su padre tiene en mente. He hablado con varios profesores y compañeros de clase y todos están de acuerdo en que David era un pequeño diablillo: robaba comida y dinero de sus compañeros de clase, copiaba los deberes, falsificaba los exámenes, pegaba e insultaba a la mitad de la escuela... Resumiendo: era un matón de manual.”

“¿Y esta información es útil porque...?”

La manera en que Scully expresó aquella pregunta dejaba claro, sin lugar a dudas, que no encontraba valor alguno a todo lo que le acababa de contar. Me recordaba a la actitud insolente que había tenido cuando habíamos ido a investigar aquel raro caso de chupacabras/vampiros el año pasado en Texas.

“Y esta información es útil porque aumenta considerablemente nuestra lista de sospechosos.”

Supe incluso antes de terminar la frase que aquella no era una respuesta muy acertada. Primero, porque “aumentar considerablemente” los sospechosos estaba lejos de ser algo útil; y segundo, porque sabía que Scully no compartía conmigo la teoría de que aquello se trataba de un homicidio.

Es por ello por lo que no esperaba que lo dejase pasar sin replicar nada a cambio.

“Si tú lo dices...”

Los siguientes sonidos llegaron difusos a través del teléfono. Después añadió algo, pero por la dirección del sonido, no parecía que estuviera hablándome a mí.

“¿Perdona?”

“Oh, no hablaba contigo, Mulder”. Scully pronunció aquellas palabras para mí, aunque si hubiera dicho _“Métete en tus asuntos”_ dudo mucho que hubiera sonado más grosero de lo que ya había sonado esta frase. “No todo tiene que ver contigo, ¿sabes?”

Aquella era la segunda vez en nuestra relación que me abofeteaba mentalmente con esa frase. Y, aunque generalmente tenía motivos para pensar eso, no me parecía nada justo que la utilizase en aquel _preciso_ momento, pues estaba más preocupado y pendiente de ella de lo que había estado nunca desde que había decidido formar parte de este caso. Sacudí la cabeza y conduje en silencio sin añadir nada. Pasado un minuto, intenté cambiar la estrategia para limar asperezas, aunque sabía de antemano que probablemente no funcionaría.

“Ya he puesto una alarma nacional sobre posibles próximas víctimas llamadas Emily”. Decidí no hablarle, de momento, de mis dudas acerca del nombre oído por los compañeros de David.

No esperaba que me dieras las gracias... Al menos, no sarcásticamente.

“Ah, pues muchas gracias, Mulder. Bueno, pues yo he llamado a la Unidad de Investigación de Enfermedades Virales e Infecciosas y se van a pasar mañana a primera hora. No hay de qué”.

Podría jurar que la había oído beber algo entre puñalada y puñalada. O, más precisamente, podría jurar que la había oído beber, y punto. Eso explicaría un montón de cosas. Su sarcasmo, su actitud, su forma de hablar arrastrando ligeramente las palabras... y, especialmente, aquello explicaba la voz que oía lejana a través del teléfono ofreciéndola otro chupito de tequila.

“¿Has estado bebiendo, Scully?”

De acuerdo, aquella no era la deducción más inteligente que había hecho en mi vida.

“Elemental, querido Mulder.”

Podía sentirla levantar los ojos al cielo incluso a través del teléfono.

“¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?”

Sabía que no me lo iba a poner fácil.

“Ya te lo he dicho, Mulder. Estoy en ninguna parte.”

“Scully, por favor: déjame ayudarte. ¿Cuándo te has ido del motel?”

“Cuando no quedaba ya nada que beber en el minibar.”

_Mierda._

“Scully, voy a ir a buscarte ahora mismo. Dime dónde estás.”

“Oh, no te preocupes, Mulder. Estoy en buena compañía”.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

“Scu...” Oí el clic que indicaba que la comunicación se había perdido.

Scully acababa de colgarme el teléfono.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

 

**_CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 4_ **

 

 


End file.
